Atrapados en el Elevador
by Oizuma
Summary: Son vacaciones en la universidad y Sakura entra a trabajar en una de las revistas más populares. Un pequeño accidente cambia su vida, conoce al amor de su vida y se reencuenta con un viejo amigo de su infancia. averiguenlo!
1. A Primera Vista

Acotaciones:

( ) aclaraciones

" " pensamiento de los personajes

[ ] comentarios mios xD

Capítulo 1

A Primera Vista

- POV Sakura -

Era una linda mañana de verano en la agitada ciudad de Tomoeda, el sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de una linda joven de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y mirada dulce. Ella yacía en su cama, abrazada a su peluche de felpa favorito, un pequeño oso blanco al cual llamaba Yue y había sido un regalo de su madre, ella estaba completamente dormida pero en unos minutos tendría que levantarse para comenzar a arreglarse para ir a su primer día de trabajo.

Su nombre era Sakura y tenía 19 años, era estudiante de Arqueología pero en el verano solía trabajar para ganar algo de dinero y ayudarle a su padre con los gastos de la casa y en uno que otro capricho. El señor Kinomoto, su padre, era arqueólogo y profesor en la Universidad de Tomoeda, pero en estos momentos él estaba fuera en una excavación. Su madre, Nadeshiko, había fallecido cuando ella aún era pequeña, por eso aquel peluche era su preferido y de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba. También tenía un hermano mayor, Touya, él era médico en uno de los más reconocidos hospitales de la ciudad y muy popular entre las mujeres.

- 8:05 am -

Su despertador empezó a sonar...y sonar...y sonar...

- 8:12 am -

Sakura seguía dormida y el despertador seguía sonando. Si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde al trabajo ya que su hora de entrada era a las 9. Su pequeño gordo gato de nombre kero comenzó a tratar de despertarla pero se rindió rápidamente al no poder hacer nada al respecto y se quedó dormido junto con ella.

- 8:20 am -

El sonido del despertador por fin despertó a la ojiverde.

-aaah!- gritó la joven levantándose de golpe de su cama- ya es tarde!

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y bajó por algo de desayunar para volver a subir a cepillarse los dientes y luego salió de su casa en busca de su bicicleta.

Las calles estaban muy transitadas y en especial a esas horas y en esas fechas, en el camino pasaba delante de la que una vez fue su escuela, la primaria de Tomoeda y a lado de ésta la preparatoria, gratos recuerdos venían de esos lugares, ahí fue donde conoció a sus dos mejores amigos: Eriol y Tomoyo. Estuvieron juntos hasta la preparatoria y aunque ya no estudiaban juntos, seguían frecuentándose de forma constante.

Había solicitado empleo en varios lugares como oficinista, intentó igual en tiendas de ropa, pero al no conseguirlo se fue a lo grande y sorprendentemente logró. Hoy era su primer día de trabajo como asistente en una de las más grandes y reconocidas empresas de moda, la revista Clow. Tomoyo había resultado tener grandes dotes artísticas, por lo que estudiaba diseño de modas y ella tenía contactos en ese lugar, los cuales ocupó para ayudarle a su amiga a conseguir el empleo, debido a que la ojiverde era un poco...despistada.

-buenas tardes- preguntó Sakura a la recepcionista del edificio- busco a Kaho Mizuki

-en el séptimo piso, la tercera puerta de la izquierda...-contestó la encargada de informes sin siquiera voltearla ver

-gracias- dijo la ojiverde y a continuación obedeció las indicaciones, tomó las escaleras (por alguna razón le daba miedo subirse a los elevadores) y cuando salió observó un largo pasillo lleno de gente en el, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de una oficina

Sakura tragó saliva y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta ésta se abrió sorprendiéndola.

-Meiling!- gritó la mujer que había abierto la puerta -...¿tú quien eres?- le dijo cambiando su expresión al notarla ahí enfrente de ella

Era una mujer de unos 35 años, elegante, delgada y de gran porte, de cabello castaño, lacio y largo, llevaba ropa de diseñadores reconocidos y eso hasta Sakura lo pudo notar. Había algo en ella que te hacía sentir inferior e inclusive intimidado...

-y..yo...- trataba de decir la pobre ojiverde entre balbuceos

-¿si?...- dijo la mujer torciendo la boca, se notaba que no era nada paciente

-discúlpeme Kaho- dijo una tercera interviniendo- aquí están los diseños de la nueva colección

Kaho Mizuki estiró levemente el brazo para tomar los folders que la recién llegada le entregaba, para después barrer con la mirada a Sakura y luego adentrarse nuevamente a su oficina.

Sakura se quedó estática, no sabía que decir y lo único que se le ocurrió fue echarse a correr, pero las piernas no le respondían.

-¿tú eres Kinomoto?- preguntó la chica.

Tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, tez blanca, figura esbelta y ojos marrones. Parecía estricta y también que no había tenido vacaciones en un buen rato.

-sí..soy yo- dijo con un poco de timidez en sus palabras

-llegas tarde- le dijo en tono de reproche- sígueme!

Sakura al fin dio un respiro y la siguió. Rodearon la oficina de Kaho y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una amplia recepción, en ella había dos escritorios, uno de Meiling y el otro para Sakura.

-bien esto es lo que hacemos- dijo la pelinegra soltando dos inmensos paquetes con cosas para hacer- nosotros somos la revista de más prestigio en el ámbito de la moda, todos los que trabajamos aquí; vivimos, respiramos, comemos moda- la pelinegra se le quedó viendo a Sakura, barriéndola de arriba hacia abajo- pero no te preocupes trataremos de esconderte para que nadie te vea...- le dijo con desprecio y luego continuó -nuestra revista es leída en todo Japón e incluso en algunos países de Europa y Asia, nosotros imponemos tendencias, decimos lo que está de moda y lo que no...

La ojiverde comenzó a ignorar a la muchacha que tenía enfrente y comenzó a divagar ¿a caso se veía tan mal? la castaña llevaba un pantalón de vestir de color blanco y una blusa color turquesa, sencillo y cómodo pero al parecer no lo suficiente para el trabajo.

-...- la ojiverde se había aburrido de aquel largo discurso, por lo que al verse perdida en la "conversación" decidió cambiar el tema- ¿para qué son estos paquetes?

-oh! estos son documentos muy importantes- dijo Meiling viéndola nuevamente con inferioridad- tú te encargaras de acomodarlos por fecha, nombre y tamaño

-¿tamaño?- preguntó Sakura extrañada

-tú sólo haz lo que te diga- ordenó por último la chica- ya que cualquier error tuyo es mi responsabilidad

Meiling comenzó a alejarse pero recordó algo que era mejor mencionarle a la nueva asistente.

-ah por cierto...a partir de la semana que viene Kaho no va a estar aquí, así que sus hijos guapísimos estarán a cargo de todo

Sakura iba a agregar algo pero Meiling la interrumpió

-te lo advierto...no te acerques a ninguno de los dos!- le amenazó y luego salió de la oficina, dejando a la castaña sola con los paquetes de trabajo...

-"será un largo día"- dijo para sí misma

- POV Shaoran -

El despertador acababa de sonar en el departamento de un joven de unos 20 años, sin embargo no fue necesario, ya que el residente de aquel lujoso lugar se encontraba ya despierto y con una terrible jaqueca. Shaoran, un joven de cabello y ojos color marrón, se encontraba observando la maravillosa vista que tenía de la ciudad desde su pent-house. Hace pocas horas acababa de llegar de su natal China, el viaje había sido muy largo, pero eso no era la justificación de su dolor de cabeza. Al ser el primogénito de la familia Lee, era su deber atender los asuntos familiares ante todo, ya que él sería el heredero de ese gran imperio.

Desde chico su padre se encargó de su educación y al morir éste, su madre fue la encargada de que viera por la empresa y los negocios familiares, lástima que él no pensara lo mismo. Shaoran Lee era conocido por su rebeldía, sus fiestas y por su gran habilidad en la cama. Un sin número de mujeres habían pasado por él, pero se aseguraba de que nunca una mujer pasara dos veces. Se la pasaba en fiestas, tomando alcohol, fumando y sus amigos más cercanos sospechaban que a veces ingería substancias...ilegales. Aunque claro, el estar envuelto en esa clase de mundo, a pocas personas se les podía llamar amigos y Shaoran no se salvaba. Su inseparable se llamaba Takashi Yamazaki había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia...y el único, él lo acompañaba a todas las fiestas y lugares de reunión a los que asistía, por lo que también conocía toda la vida íntima de su amigo.

Su madre le había obligado a ir a Japón para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, pero como siempre, él tenía otros planes.

-Yamazaki- dijo por teléfono- ¿qué haremos hoy?

-¿no tenías que ir a ver a tu madre?- preguntó su amigo un poco somnoliento

-no es tan urgente verla- respondió sin darle importancia a su deber...como siempre.

- POV Sakura -

Ese mismo día en la noche...

-Sakura!- le llamaron sus dos mejores amigos que se encontraban ya dentro del café. Estaban en una de las mesas que daban hacía la ventana, Sakura entró al lugar y se dirigió a la mesa

-Tomoyo..Eriol- les saludo algo cansada- ¿cómo están?

-nosotros muy bien...pero al parecer tú no..- le comentó Eriol fijándose en el estado de ánimo de su amiga

-pues...- trataba de buscar palabras para describir su día...

-¿tan malo fue tu primer día de trabajo?- preguntó Tomoyo

-pesado...irritante...sí estuvo pésimo- concluyó Sakura colocando su frente sobre sus manos- no sé cómo aguantas ese ambiente Tomoyo

-bueno...siempre eh tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de gente...ya saben..por mamá- respondió tratándole de no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

-claro! ser la hija de la empresaria más exitosa de todo Japón no debe de ser fácil eh!- agregó el chico en tono sarcástico- tienes guardaespaldas, casa propia...

-¿y tú qué?- agregó en defensa propia- tú eres el hijo del más prestigiado director de cine de todo Japón

-cállate Tomoyo!- reclamó Eriol- recuerdas eso de...¿no llamar la atención?

-pues te lo ganaste- le dijo sacándole la lengua

-ahora no chicos..- Sakura seguía con la frente sobre sus palmas...tratando de despejarse. La verdad a veces se preguntaba como ellos dos podían ser sus mejores amigos, después de todo venían de mundos diferentes...además que ellos dos eran algo diferentes cómo para tener una relación amorosa, pero eran felices y ella lo era por ellos...a veces.

-lo siento Sakura- dijeron al unísono al caer en cuenta de su comportamiento infantil

-¿y qué harás?- preguntó Tomoyo

-¿renunciaras?- dijo Eriol

-...- Sakura lo pensó un momento- no... necesito este trabajo

-esa es mi amiga!- Dijo Tomoyo exaltada- demuéstrales a esas anoréxicas que tú eres mejor!

-ay Tomoyo!- dijo con una gotita en la nuca

-esto será divertido- comentó Eriol con una sonrisa traviesa y abrazando a su novia

-Eriol!- le regañó la pelinegra- aquí no... recuerda... discreción

-mmmm ¬¬- el chico de gafas retiró de mala gana su brazo de la cintura de Tomoyo

La semana transcurrió lo más normal posible o al menos con eso la ojiverde trataba de darse ánimos. Estaba aprendiendo bastante rápido, aunque a decir verdad, Meiling no la dejaba hacer mucho o lo que hacía siempre le robaba el reconocimiento. Sakura se estaba cansando de su actitud pero sólo la tendría que soportar por unos meses, mientras regresaba a la escuela.

Al fin era domingo, día de descanso que muy bien merecido lo tenía Sakura, quien se la pasó casi toda la mañana durmiendo y no se levantó hasta pasado el medio día. Su hermano llamó y le avisó que iba a ir a la casa a comer, cosa que a la castaña le alegró mucho, generalmente se la pasaban peleando pero ella sabía que esa era la forma que tenía su hermano para demostrar que la quería, además que siempre que iba a la casa él muchacho llevaba a su mejor amigo, Yukito Tsukishiro ^^ y amor platónico de Sakura.

La noticia de que iba a ir a la casa Yukito le alegró el día y conociendo su buen apetito, preparó una deliciosa comida. Yukito y Touya llegaron en unas horas a la casa, estuvieron platicando (Sakura no mencionó lo agotador e irritante que era su trabajo) y comiendo hasta el anochecer, pasaron ahí la noche. Touya se quedó en la habitación de su papá, Yukito en la de Touya y Sakura en la suya xD con Kero. A pesar de que Sakura estaba enamorada del platinado nunca hizo nada por conquistarlo, pues él sólo la veía como una hermana... Con el tiempo ella aprendió a aceptarlo pero no podía negar seguía sintiendo cierta atracción por él, en fin mañana sería otro día...

El sábado Kaho Misuki tomó un vuelo hacia Italia, lugar donde pasaría aproximadamente un poco más de un mes. Todo ese tiempo serían como unas vacaciones, sin presión, sin reclamos, regaños y humillaciones para la ojiverde, pero Sakura no recordaba un pequeño detalle...

-Meiling!- gritó una joven, de manera emocionada, que nunca antes había visto Sakura (aunque no contaba mucho puesto que apenas llevaba una semana xD) era alta, esbelta de cabello rubio y al igual que muchas en ese lugar, sin todo ese maquillaje no la reconocerías.

-Ayane!- respondió de igual manera la aludida- ¿cómo has estado amiga?

-de maravilla- contestó sin prestarle atención a la ojiverde- ¿verdad Souta?

-sí querida- contestó su acompañante con poca importancia y con el celular en la mano y pegado a la oreja. Lucía algo frío y aparentaba ser más grande de lo que era. Sakura le calculó unos 24...25 años pero se sorprendió cuando descubrió que tenía la misma edad que ella.

-¿quién es ella?- preguntó la rubia a Meiling

-oh! ella...- dijo al notar que se refería a Sakura- mi reemplazo...nadie importante

-Meiling necesito que me des los informes que te pidió mi madre la semana pasada- pidió el joven mientras terminaba de acomodar unos papeles en una carpeta

-enseguida- la pelinegra se levantó de su lugar y fue hacía el escritorio de Sakura

-dámelos- ordenó tajantemente, sin embargo la castaña no sabía a qué se refería

-mande..?- trataba de recordar algo sobre unos informes...pero nada

-los archivos que te di la semana pasada- explicó de manera agresiva- estaban en los paquetes

-ah ya!- Sakura se inclinó hacía una de las cajoneras de su escritorio, lo abrió y sacó el paquete más reciente- toma

Meiling no le dijo nada y simplemente se alejo corriendo hasta la pareja y luego de que ellos dos se metieran a la oficina ella regresó a su lugar.

-¿ellos son sus hijos?- preguntó Sakura sin pensar

-no- Meiling por alguna razón hacía de menos a Sakura...tal vez era por el ambiente en el que se encontraba pero eso ya la estaba cansando

-él es Souta, el hijo menor de Misuki- explicó Meiling con la esperanza de que no preguntará más- y la señorita Ayane es su novia

-¿hijo menor?...- dijo confundida Sakura- ¿no se supone que el hijo mayor de Yuna debería de encargarse de todo esto?

Meiling (irritada): eso no te importa

-"pero que humor"- se dijo a sí misma Sakura y luego continuó con su trabajo

- POV Shaoran -

Había pasado más de una semana desde su llegada a Tomoeda y solamente una vez fue a presentarse ante su madre, la cual le regañó por su estúpido comportamiento y su falta de madurez, siempre le decía lo mismo cada que se veían y él parecía nunca entender. Su madre ya no estaba en Tomoeda, hace unos días se había ido de viaje y como siempre, el joven de ojos color chocolate no tenía ni idea de lo que hacia ella. Los demás días Shaoran junto con Yamazaki se la había pasado de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama. En verdad, esa era la historia de todos los días, a veces se preguntaba cómo era que soportaba llevar ese estilo de vida, pero luego regresaba a la idea de querer vivir la vida intensamente.

A pesar de su comportamiento, él estaba consciente de que algún día tendría que dejar esa vida y aceptar sus responsabilidades, dejar las fiestas para encerrarse en una oficina, cambiar a los amigos por socios y a las mujeres por una...esposa. Eso era lo que su madre esperaba, pero de todo lo anterior, lo único que seguía sin aceptar era que su madre lo obligará a contraer matrimonio. En fin, por eso no tendría que preocuparse en estos momentos…. Según él.

- POV Sakura -

La semana pasó de lo más normal que pudo haber pasado, Ayame, Souta y Meiling se encargaron de la mayoría de los asuntos, mientras que a Sakura le tocaba ordenar expedientes...atender el teléfono...ir por el café...hacer citas y cosas simples. No sabía porque, pero aún el hijo mayor de Mizuki seguía sin aparecerse por la oficina, no sabía su nombre ni nada de él, pero sentía cierta curiosidad en saber porque Meiling le había "prohibido" acercársele.

Por fin era sábado, hoy saldría temprano y de ahí no volvería hasta el lunes. Sakura se fue a dormir un poco a su casa, no tenía mucho que se había acostado, cuando el teléfono sonó. Tomoyo le había hablado para invitarla a salir esa noche a bailar, claro que iría con Eriol por lo que tendría que buscar un acompañante o terminaría haciendo mal tercio ¬¬. La ojiverde hacia tiempo que no salía con alguien, su última relación no acabó nada bien y desde entonces se limitaba a salir con sus amigos solamente.

Sakura le dio mil vueltas a su cabeza pensando en quien podría acompañarle, marcó varios números pero nada...sus amigos o ya tenían planes o estaban ocupados esa noche, eso significaba una sola cosa, esa noche sería incomoda. Se había dado ya por vencida cuando lo recordó; en uno de sus encargos, Sakura conoció a un chico llamado Yuma Kisho, era atractivo, inteligente y divertido, él le había ayudado a levantar las bolsas que se le desbordaron por todo el lobby del edificio y además le ayudó a llevarlas hasta la oficina. Gran sorpresa se llevó Meiling al verla entrar con nada menos que con uno de los diseñadores más famosos de Tokio y tal vez también de todo Japón. La pobre de Sakura no se había dado cuenta de quién era, puesto que aún no se familiarizaba con el mundo de la moda.

Habían intercambiado teléfonos pero hasta ese día no se habían marcado, tal vez no era buena idea que le hablara...pero tampoco quería ir sola. Después de meditarlo un rato se decidió por llamarlo, pero como era de suponerse, él ya tenía planes, así que Sakura tendría que aguantarse la noche haciendo mal tercio. Eso era algo que tanto a Eriol como a Tomoyo no les importaba pero a veces la ojiverde se sentía sola y esa era la razón por la cual a la castaña no le gustaba salir solamente con ellos dos.

Sakura se encontraba desanimada en su habitación cuando una llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos...

Ring Ring!

-habla Kinomoto- dijo respondiendo su celular

-¿Sakura?- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado -¿eres tú?

-sí...pero ¿quién habla?- la castaña no tenía idea de con quien estaba hablando

-soy Sasaki ¿si te acuerdas de mi verdad?

-Sasaki...¿Rika Sasaki?- la ojiverde la recordaba muy bien, habían sido compañeras en la primaria y secundaria pero al entrar a la preparatoria ella tuvo que mudarse a otro país- qué alegría!

-jaja ay Sakura no has cambiado nada- dijo Rika

-¿y cómo has estado?- preguntó la ojiverde tratando de saber sobre lo que había hecho últimamente

-mmmm... sabes...acabo de regresar a Tomoeda...y quería ver rostros conocidos...¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Esa pregunta le cayó como anillo al dedo e hizo que ignorará que Rika no le había respondido.

La noche había pasado y vaya que qué noche pasaron. Rika llegó a casa de Sakura con nada menos que con otra amiga de la secundaria, Naoko Yanasigawa, Sakura tenía entendido que ella había sido aceptada en una de las mejores universidades del país, desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella pero de igual forma le dio mucha alegría haberlas visto de nuevo.

Las chicas justo terminaron de arreglarse cuando Eriol y Tomoyo habían llegado por ellas, se subieron a la camioneta del pelinegro (Eriol y Tomoyo se sorprendieron al ver a Rika y a Naoko) y de ahí se fueron al mejor lugar para bailar de la ciudad. En el camino hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho los últimos años y el motivo de su regreso. Naoko había regresado por vacaciones y al parecer Rika quería alejarse de su vida, no dio muchos detalles sólo que ahora rentaba un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad y que buscaría un trabajo.

Llegaron al lugar y gracias a las influencias de Eriol y Tomoyo, los amigos pasaron de forma inmediata. El lugar estaba lleno y había un gran ambiente en el lugar. Tomaron una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, pidieron una botella y comenzaron a divertirse. Tomoyo no tomó ni un trago, Eriol tiene una gran capacidad para soportar el alcohol, por lo que él estuvo bastante bien a comparación de sus amigas. Naoko, aunque se veía bastante seria, ya comenzaba a ver borroso y a perder el equilibrio. En cambio, Rika y Sakura eran la pura diversión, las dos bailaban sin parar, Kinomoto no había bebido mucho pero Rika...sí.

En uno de los tantos momentos de lucidez que tuvo, Sakura le pareció sentir una mirada desde el lado opuesto del lugar, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y siguió divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Ella y Rika se dedicaron a bailar y bailar sin parar toda la noche, pero todo tiene un fin y éste llegó cuando a Rika se le acabó la energía y comenzó a llorar sin ningún explicación...o al menos para sus amigos. Todos se preocuparon por ella, pero al parecer ella no iba a hablar del asunto y ese fue el final de aquella divertida salida.

Lunes en la oficina

Sakura se encontraba enfrente del computador, trabajando cómo siempre ^^, ya faltaba poco para que terminara el día y pronto volvería a su casa para descansar un rato. Ayane no se había presentado en todo el día, por lo que Meiling no tuvo con quien chismear y mucho menos viborear y eso a la ojiverde le agradó bastante por un lado, lo malo es que Meiling estaba más mandona y amargada de lo normal.

A pesar de estar ocupada haciendo sus labores, no pudo sacarse de su mente la imagen de su amiga llorando y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada porque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía. Tanto ella como Tomoyo, optaron por esperar a que su amiga se abriera por si sola y evitarían presionarla.

El día de hoy no había podido hablarle a su amiga, ya que Meiling no se levantaba de su asiento, tal parece que Souta estaba muy ocupado dentro de la oficina, porque casi no lo había visto el día de hoy. Quien sabe...eso realmente era algo que a Sakura no le importaba. El tiempo siguió corriendo y la ojiverde tuvo que salir del lugar a buscar unas cosas de último momento para la presentación del día de hoy de la nueva colección.

-Meiling vuelvo en un rato- le dijo sin recibir respuesta

Sakura siguió por el gran corredor hasta llegar al elevador, seguía sin agradarle los ascensores pero tenía algo de prisa, así que no le quedó de otra y entró. Dentro había un joven alto de cabello castaño, al cual no le prestó mucha atención, pero no podía negar que era bastante atractivo. A primera visita pudo notar que aquel sujeto estaba de malas...o...tal vez así era su carácter.

-cómo tarda- dijo el joven en voz alta y no precisamente para Sakura...

La ojiverde no le prestó atención y durante los pisos restantes hubo demasiado silencio. Nadie más se había subido y por alguna razón aquel joven no se había bajado aún, quien sabe desde que piso se habrá subido y se acercaban cada vez más a la planta principal, además...Sakura comenzó a tener una rara sensación, cómo si alguien la observara...pero las veces que pudo echarle un vistazo, el sujeto parecía ignorarla.

Llegaron al fin al primer piso, ella salió del elevador pero el extraño de ojos chocolate se quedó en él. Por un momento ella creyó sentir su mirada seguirla o tal vez era su imaginación. Trató de olvidarlo y salió corriendo del edificio en busca de los encargos de último momento.

Aquel joven salió después de la ojiverde (mucho después de ella), se quedó fuera del ascensor, completamente inmóvil. Sus manos temblaban levemente, eso jamás le había sucedido y todo había comenzado cuando aquella muchacha de ojos verdes entró al elevador. En el momento en el que ella había entrado, el recorrido le pareció una eternidad. Esa chica era especial, tenía algo diferente a todas las mujeres con que había salido antes. Además, en todos los años que llevaba en esa empresa, jamás la había visto, aunque claro acababa de regresar de un largo viaje por lo que se imaginaba que muchas cosas habían cambiado.

-woow- dijo casi en susurro y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro

La ojiverde, seguía tratando de no darle importancia a aquel joven, sólo que algo en él lo hacía imposible. Siguió caminando y a unos metros del edificio, alguien llamó su atención.

-Sakura!- le gritó alegremente un joven muy apuesto ^^

-Yuma!- contestó de igual forma acercándosele

-qué alegría verte, hace mucho que no sabía de ti-

-de hecho no tiene tanto jejeje- dijo Sakura con una gotita en la nuca, recordando que el Sábado habían hablado por teléfono.

-sí, tal vez tengas razón...sabes...me preguntaba si tendrías algo que hacer el viernes en la noche-

-pues...no en realidad no tengo nada para ese día ^^- le dijo finalmente

-perfecto! veo que tienes algo de prisa, así que te hablo en la semana- se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ahí

-bueno… será mejor que corra- dijo la ojiverde al notar que se le estaba haciendo tarde


	2. Volverte a Ver

Capítulo 2

Volverte a ver

Un nuevo día llegaba y con ello el regreso a la escuela o al trabajo (todo dependía de la persona), Sakura Kinomoto acababa de levantarse con poco ánimo, a ella en verdad le gustaba su trabajo, el problema era el ambiente de aquel lugar y saber que todavía le faltaban unas semanas para volver a clases, no ayudaba mucho. Desde la partida de Kaho Mizuki, los días en la oficina se habían vuelto un poco más tolerables, Souta en realidad no daba tanta lata como Meiling o su madre, sólo tenía que soportar a su novia Ayane, pero de eso se encargaba con gusto la primera asistente. En fin, la ojiverde comenzó a arreglarse para irse a trabajar, bajó a desayunar y antes de salir le dejo comida a su pequeño gato gordo Kero.

En los próximos días Yukito y su hermano estarían fuera del país, tenían que ir a un congreso o algo así le habían dicho a Sakura, el caso es que dentro de las próximas dos semanas la casa sería sólo para ella, aunque claro, Touya no iba a la casa muy seguido así que no habría tanta diferencia. Esa noticia le había alegrado en un principio, pero sabía que con el paso de los días, empezaría a extrañar a su querido hermano. Por otro lado, su padre seguía fuera del país, la excavación estaba tardando más de lo esperado, pero ella entendía a la perfección por lo que su padre pasaba. A Fujitaka le gustaba dar clases pero su verdadera pasión eran las ruinas, gusto que Sakura heredó.

Yuma le habló el miércoles en la mañana para invitarla a cenar el viernes, la castaña dudo al principió pero termino accediendo, "sólo es diversión" se dijo a sí misma para convencerse. Esa llamada, por desgracia, ocurrió en el horario de trabajo, por lo que Meiling pudo escuchar cada detalle de la conversación.

-así que...saldrás a cenar con Kisho Yuma- preguntó de forma...envidiosa cuando la castaña ya había colgado

-sí- contestó Kinomoto de forma tajante y después se retiró de la oficina hacia la sala de juntas con un folder en sus manos.

-no lo puedo creer ... ¿qué le ve ese sujeto a esa niña?- se dijo Meiling malhumorada cuando Sakura ya estaba lejos

La pelinegra estaba consciente de la reputación que tenía Yuma; hombre de negocios exitoso, atractivo, buen cuerpo, exigente con las mujeres con las que salía... pero ¿por qué habrá invitado a Sakura antes que a ella? eso era en verdad lo que le molestaba y eso no se quedaría así.

La ojiverde había dejado los papeles dentro de la oficina (en realidad eran las fotos para la edición del próximo mes) y se quedó un momento en la puerta, no quería regresar a su escritorio ya que Meiling la estaría esperando para humillarla o algo por el estilo, por lo que optó por tomar el camino largo a su oficina. En el trayecto unos ojos color marrón le vinieron a la mente, aún recordaba al sujeto del elevador pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, su cabello castaño obscuro, su complexión, pero en especial sus ojos color chocolate.

-"despierta Sakura"- se dijo volviendo a la realidad -"eso jamás pasará"

La semana siguió adelante y por fin llegó el viernes.

En la mañana Meiling estaba rabiosa porque Sakura tendría una cita y ella no, pero lo que más le enfurecía era que la "nueva" iba a salir con alguien importante en el mundo de la moda, cuando según ella la ojiverde ni siquiera tenía estilo, y que ella tenía más de 5 años trabajando en esa revista y jamás había logrado salir con alguien tan influyente.

Yuma llegó a casa de Sakura, ella tardó un poco en abrir la puerta pero cuando lo hizo, El rubio quedó pasmado ante su belleza, ella lucía un hermoso vestido de color violeta (diseñado por Tomoyo), algo corto y ajustado a sus curvas, su cabello el cual le llegaba por encima de los hombros lo llevaba suelto y completamente lacio. Él la escoltó hasta la puerta del auto, se subieron y fueron hacia uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

No había mucha gente, debido a que todavía era muy temprano y que ese restaurante era súper exclusivo. Se adentraron al lugar y una mesa para dos los esperaba, tomaron asiento y enseguida les dieron la carta.

-no sé que pedir- dijo un poco apenada

-permíteme ordenar por ti- le dijo galantemente

-por supuesto- sintiéndose aliviada por dentro, en su vida jamás había visto u oído alguno de los platillos que le presentaban frente a ella

Un mesero se acercó a la mesa.

-¿me permiten tomar su orden?- preguntó en forma algo altanera

-lo de siempre por favor...para los dos- dicho esto le entregó su carta al mesero y la de Sakura

-enseguida- el mesero se marchó, no antes de echarle un buen vistazo al escote de la castaña, la cual no le prestó atención

-¿y hace cuánto que trabajas para Kaho?- preguntó el rubio tomando un poco de vino

-unas semanas- respondió alegre- aunque en realidad se me ha hecho una eternidad

-lo sé- dijo riendo ante el comentario de la joven- ese ambiente suele ser algo pesado y no es fácil el acostumbrarte

La velada siguió transcurriendo, haciendo pasar un buen momento a ambos. Fue todo por esa noche, Yuma la regresó algo temprano esa noche, había algo en ella que la hacía diferente a las demás mujeres con las cuales solía salir...acostarse y después abandonarlas. Pero no Sakura, ella tenía algo especial que lo envolvía, no sabía que era pero era suficiente razón por la cual él la deseara aún más y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

- POV Shaoran -

Viernes en la noche y el castaño no se sentía con suficiente ánimo cómo para andar de fiesta. Hacía horas que había abandonado uno de los más grandes eventos de los últimos días, ni su mejor amigo se encontraba ahí con él en estos momentos. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en aquel lugar, observó a Yamazaki saliendo del lugar con dos chicas atractivas, ellos dos eran muy parecidos a decir verdad y estaba seguro de que en esos mismos instantes él se encontraba algo...ocupado.

En estos momentos él se encontraba cenando en uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes de Tomoeda, sin ninguna compañía y eso era bastante normal a decir verdad. Lee Shaoran no era de los que tenían citas, ni mucho menos novias, él prefería..."los encuentros casuales" cómo él solía definirlos. Pero para esa noche no tenía nada que hacer...bueno en realidad, él no quería hacer nada. Desde hace unos días se comportaba de una forma muy extraña; no le interesaban las fiestas, las mujeres, el alcohol, ni nada de lo que hubiera preferido hace unas semanas. Yamazaki comenzaba a notarlo, pero aún no había querido decirle nada al respecto, debido a que conocía demasiado bien el temperamento de su amigo. Shaoran no podía explicarse su comportamiento de los últimos días, tal vez necesitaba un cambio o tal vez...sólo tal vez...Shaoran Lee comenzaba a madurar.

El castaño se hartó de andarle dando vueltas al asunto y se concentró en su cena, la cual aún no llegaba. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas que se encontraban junto a la ventana, un poco alejado de las personas. Aquel joven, con aíre de superioridad, odiaba esperar. Llevaba ya varios minutos esperando su orden y estuvo a punto de irse del lugar cuando una pareja de recién llegados llamó su atención. El muchacho rubio le era bastante familiar, Yuma Kisho, diseñador de modas, rico, popular, engreído, falso, mujeriego. Se conocían desde que eran unos niños por sus familias, nunca simpatizaron y existía cierta rivalidad entre ellos desde la infancia. No le dio importancia a la joven que lo acompañaba -" otra de sus conquistas"- pensó Shaoran, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era "otra". Su cena por fin había llegado y no volvió a prestarle atención a esos dos.

- POV Sakura -

Al día siguiente su mejor amiga le habló por teléfono apenas salieron los primeros rayos de sol. Quiso saber todo acerca de su cita con Yuma y a la castaña no le quedó de otra más que contarle lo sucedido...aunque, realmente, no había algo interesante que contar.

-¿ni un sólo beso te dio?- preguntó la pelinegra decepcionada

-ay Tomoyo- la ojiverde rió de nervios- no la verdad es que no...es un caballero...

-mmmm...en realidad lo dudo- dijo dejando algo confundida a su amiga

Tomoyo estaba bastante bien informada acerca de la reputación que tenía Kisho Yuma, tanto del lado profesional como del lado...personal. Sí, él era un buen diseñador, famoso, atractivo y rico, pero también soltero y era por algo. Yuma venía de una familia influyente de China que desde su infancia, le enseñaron a ser competitivo, lo que aplicaba en su trabajo y con Lee Shaoran. Esos dos, sólo fingían ser amigos ante las cámaras, pero los más cercanos a ellos sabían que no se toleraban y de lo único que "hablaban" era sobre sus conquistas, lo que terminaba siendo puros alardeos. La pelinegra quería mucho a Sakura, era como una hermana para ella, por lo que le pidió que se cuidara y que no volviera a salir con él si no quería salir lastimada.

Sakura, por otro lado no podía creer que el chico dulce y tierno con el que salió, fuera un mujeriego sin control. Pero Tomoyo era su mejor amiga y también la consideraba su hermana, así que sabía que si la pelinegra lo decía...tenía que ser verdad.

-Sakura...gracias- dijo después de que la ojiverde le prometió no volverlo a ver.

La semana comenzó nuevamente, Sakura trataba de ya no llegar tarde al trabajo, puesto que Meiling, ese pequeño retraso lo usaba en contra de la castaña, asignándole más trabajo de lo que usualmente tenía y complicándole la vida. Sakura ya se encontraba en la oficina para cuando Souta llegó, pidió su café, los pendientes del día y se encerró en su oficina, se notaba que estaba de mal humor...tal vez Ayane no se fuera a presentar ese día...o eso rogaba Sakura. Cada vez que esas dos (Meiling y Ayane) comenzaban a...comparar la ropa de la gente, la ojiverde terminaba siendo "la peor vestida", la "sin estilo", "sencilla" o algún término parecido... si supieran que su mejor amiga es una de las mejores estudiantes de diseño de modas y que Sakura le ayuda a confeccionar los vestidos y a modelarlos (aunque a ella eso no le agradaba), tal vez no seguirían hablando así de ella.

-Meiling, ven a mi oficina- se escuchó del lugar de Souta, a lo cual la pelinegra acudió inmediatamente.

Comenzaron a escucharse gritos pero no eran claros para la castaña y pasaron varios segundos antes que Meiling saliera dando un portazo tras de ella.

-"¿qué pasa?"- se preguntó la ojiverde pero no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra

La pobre de Sakura se quedó con la duda, Meiling tomó su bolso y salió de ahí sin dar ni una explicación. Enseguida salió Souta con el celular en la mano, lucía bastante enojado, pero la ojiverde no supo si su estado de ánimo se debía a Meiling o por alguien más. Sakura se quedó inmóvil, no sabía si hablarle a su jefe o ignorarlo y seguir con el trabajo, optó por lo primero.

-¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo tratando de sonar segura

Su jefe no la había notado en un principio y cuando le llamó la atención lo primero que hizo fue calmarse. En general él era tranquilo, no de los que se enojaban fácilmente, por lo que trato de tranquilizarse para no desquitarse con sus empleados.

-localiza a estas personas- el joven le dio una hoja de papel con dos nombres y sus números de teléfono, uno de ellos le era bastante conocido.

Meiling no regresó ese día y Sakura nunca supo porque habían discutido hasta mucho después. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía miles de encargos por hacer, en unos días la revista Clow sería la anfitriona de uno de los mejores eventos del año y ella tenía que organizarlo casi por completo. Por suerte para ella, una de las personas a las que tuvo que llamar fue a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, quien le ayudo muchísimo pero le tendría que devolver el favor el día del evento. Con cada día que pasaba, Sakura notaba a Souta más cansado y malhumorado, a veces murmuraba algo como..."irresponsable"..."cretino", y la ojiverde no tenía ni idea de a quién se refería, pero sabía que no se decía a sí mismo. En los últimos días había estado tratando de localizar a la otra persona, que no era nada menos que el hermano mayor de Souta, pero éste jamás contestó las llamadas.

El gran día se acercaba y con ello la presión aumentaba. Meililng y Ayame se la pasaban fuera casi todo el día viendo los últimos detalles mientras Sakura terminaba de confirmar la lista de invitados y de la logística. Kaho Mizuki aún no regresaba, pero uno de sus asistentes que la acompañaban llamó varias veces para que le informaran sobre lo que pasaba en la revista. Al parecer Mizuki se presentaría en esa gran fiesta y no esperaría nada menos que fuera perfecta, por lo que todos los que trabajan en la revista se dedicaban al 110% en los preparativos para ese gran día. Las horas de trabajo se extendieron para todos, en especial para Meiling y para Sakura, ambas, en los últimos días fueron de las últimas en salir del edificio y una noche antes apenas pudieron dormir.

El tan esperado día llegó al fin y en unas horas daría comienzo a una de las más grandes fiestas del año. Sakura se encontraba en casa de Tomoyo, ambas terminaban de arreglarse y la limosina ya las espera justo afuera de la casa. Eriol estaba sentado en la sala esperándolas, cómo siempre. Sakura estuvo tan ocupada con los arreglos que fue hasta muy tarde que se dio cuenta de que no tenía pareja. Tomoyo insistió en conseguirle a alguien, pero la castaña no aceptó, alegando que estaría muy ocupada en supervisar la fiesta que no le daría tiempo ni de atenderlos. Por fin terminaron de arreglarse y se fueron con Eriol hacia el gran evento.

Al llegar la castaña con sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que Souta y Meiling ya estaban ahí, y ah decir verdad lucían algo preocupados. Sakura se quedó a recibir a los invitados, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a saludar a los que ya estaban dentro del lugar. El salón estaba decorado elegantemente, gran parte fue bajo la supervisión de Sakura y de su mejor amiga, había bocadillos y bebidas en todas las mesas y la pista de baile decorada y lista para ser usada. Todo estaba listo para ser el evento del año.

Sakura andaba de aquí para allá, al igual que Meiling, por lo que no habían cruzado palabra hasta el momento. Souta en cambio se la pasaba con el teléfono en la mano, atendiendo de vez en cuando a los invitados, tratando de sonreír pero no podía ocultar del todo su cara de preocupación. Al fin habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados cuando Kaho Mizuki apareció. Los reporteros y fotógrafos se amontonaron a su llegada, las luces y micrófonos comenzaron a fastidiar a la reconocida Mizuki, ella sin decir mucho, entró al gran salón para ser recibida por los invitados.

-¿en dónde estás?- decía Souta en tono enfadado-¿cómo que no piensas venir? eres un imbécil...mamá está aquí tú crees que...

-hola corazón- le interrumpió una voz femenina muy conocida por el joven

-Madre...hola ¿qué tal tu viaje?- preguntó con intención de que no se fijara en una importante ausencia...

-agotador, pero dime ¿cómo va todo por aquí?- le dijo con una sonrisa, se notaba que estaba realmente agotada, pero el trabajo es primero, siempre lo había dicho.

-no ha habido problemas hasta el momento, la nueva asistente realmente es eficiente, organizó esto casi sola- dijo dándole el mérito a quien realmente lo merecía

-¿y dónde está tú hermano?- preguntó sin hacerle mucho caso

-él está... en camino- dijo no muy seguro

-bueno espero que no tarde, necesito hablar con él- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego fue a saludar a los demás invitados, dejando a su hijo con cara de preocupación.

Tiempo después Yuma Kisho se sumó a la celebración, la ojiverde tardó en notarlo, porque es muy despistada y también tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Él trataba de llamar su atención pero en verdad no lo logró en un buen rato, hasta que la castaña tomó asiento para tomar un poco de aíre y descansar.

-la fiesta es un éxito- le comentó sentándose a lado de ella

-oh! Yuma! jajaja gracias- dijo sorprendida y un poco avergonzada por no haberlo notado antes

-te ves muy linda

-gracias- le ojiverde no tuvo ni tiempo de sonrojarse cuando se acordó que la hora del desfile se acercaba, por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo apenas disculpándose con el joven

-Sakura!- le llamó Tomoyo- apresúrate ya es hora

-voooy!- dijo llegando donde su amiga- ok ¿qué falta Tomoyo?

-tú!, ven hay que apurarnos- dijo y la jaló hacia atrás del escenario

La gran sorpresa de la noche estaba por comenzar, Sakura y Tomoyo habían organizado un desfile de modas. Al tener poco tiempo para organizarlo, la mayoría de los diseñadores a los cuales acudieron, le rechazaron la oportunidad de aparecer sus diseños en pasarela. Por lo que sólo unos cuantos accedieron pero la mayoría eran diseños de Tomoyo.

- POV Shaoran -

Después de meditarlo un tiempo, decidió ir a la fiesta de la revista Clow, después de todo no tenía algo mejor para esa noche. No tardó en llegar al lugar, el problema fue entrar, ya que había muchos reporteros en la entrada, esperando entrevistar a los famosos que llegaban y él tenía que esquivarlos... Cuando logró entrar, lo primero que pudo observar era la gran pasarela que había sido armada en la pista de baile en cuestión de minutos, y a una gran cantidad de invitados a su alrededor, unos segundos después se apagaron las luces, la pasarela se iluminó y el desfile comenzó.

Shaoran consiguió asiento en la parte de atrás, algo alejado pero conseguía ver perfectamente, aunque en realidad lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de los invitados de esa noche. Las modelos empezaron a desfilar una por una, todas iguales, altas, flacas, con mucho maquillaje, también había hombres cada uno igual que el otro, bronceados, altos y con cuerpo de un atleta. Los primeras en pasar fueron de los diseñadores que aceptaron participar, lo mejor tenía que ser al final por supuesto. Cada uno mostró un pequeño adelanto de su nueva colección, la mayoría agradó a la gente pero los diseños de Tomoyo impactarían mucho más, de eso se aseguró la diseñadora.

Era el turno de Tomoyo y a esas alturas Shaoran ya estaba fastidiado, pero después de esa presentación nada le importaría más...

Los modelos comenzaron a salir, sus diseños causaban el impacto que la pelinegra esperaba, pero tenía una sorpresita para todos...es especial para la odiosa de Meiling. Shaoran no lo soportó más y se alistó para salir del lugar, cuando la última modelo hizo su aparición en la pasarela. El castaño al principio no la reconoció, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la joven que modelaba era la misma que se había encontrado en el elevador el otro día, aquella muchacha dueña de unos ojos verdes que no pudo olvidar en un buen rato. Sakura caminó como toda una profesional, y como no hacerlo si no era la primera vez que le ayudaba a su mejor amiga, llevaba un vestido hermoso, que la hacía ver realmente bella. Necesitaba hablar con ella, esta vez se armaría de valor para hablarle, por lo que decidió esperar a que ella se desocupara.

- POV Sakura -

Terminando el desfile, Tomoyo junto con la ojiverde fueron las más aplaudidas de la noche, cosa que a Meiling no le agradó en lo absoluto. Sakura estaba lista para seguir con la fiesta, se tomaría un breve descanso para bailar con sus amigos y luego seguiría atendiendo a los invitados, sin embargo, la ojiverde no se había fijado que durante el desfile, logró captar la atención de más de uno.

El primero en la lista y uno de los más apuntados en invitarla era nada menos que Yuma Kisho, quien se metió hasta el escenario con tal de ser el primero en hablarle a la flor de cerezo.

-Sakura!- le gritó para llamar su atención entre tanta gente

La castaña le escuchó y le dijo con una señal que la esperara un momento. Ella se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a ver al joven diseñador que momentos antes de empezar el desfile lo tuvo que abandonar, pero claro tuvo que hacerlo a escondidas de su amiga, ya que tenía una promesa con ella.

-hola Yuma, perdón por haberte dejado hace rato...es que..- trataba de excusarse pero el joven le interrumpió

-no te preocupes por eso, al final valió la pena esperar- le dijo de forma coqueta -fuiste la mejor de todas, no sabía que eras una gran modelo- la ojiverde al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo levemente

-lo hago desde pequeña, siempre le ayudo a Tomoyo a modelar sus diseños, aunque debo de admitir que ésta fue la primera vez que lo hice ante tanta gente- ahora sus mejillas estaban encendidas

-me gustaría invitarte a salir, claro si tu apretada agenda de modelo te lo permite- le soltó sin más

-amm bueno...- dijo dudándolo un poco, sabía de la promesa que tenía con su amiga, pero ella dudaba que los rumores fueron ciertos...-de acuerdo

-paso por ti a las 8- en tono de pregunta pero más bien era como una orden- te parece el viernes?

-ok, pero ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi jefa- le dijo con una sonrisa

-claro, nos vemos mañana- le dijo notando que la castaña no sabía ni en qué día estaba y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

Shaoran Lee había observado aquella escenita, pero al estar algo alejado no pudo escuchar de que hablaban, pero eso no disminuyó su enojo. Se dio la vuelta y refunfuñando se fue de aquella fiesta, sin saludar o despedirse de nadie.

Al día siguiente la fiesta de la revista Clow fue el centro de atención de los noticieros y programas de espectáculos. Souta y Ayame dejaron de frecuentar la oficina, ahora que Mizuki había vuelto de su viaje, y el hijo mayor jamás apareció, o por lo menos Sakura nunca supo quien era. Aquel día estuvo muy tranquilo, sin contar que Meiling estaba que echaba humo, porque no comprendía, cómo es que la joven que pensó que era tan...común, había terminado siendo el centro de atención y captado la mirada de la mayoría de los solteros del lugar.

-no sabía que Tomoyo Daidouji era amiga tuya- le dijo con un notable tono de envidia

-en realidad somos como hermanas, nos conocemos desde pequeñas- contestó por educación más que por gusto

Meiling no dijo nada más, ese día estuvo bastante tranquilo, Mizuki se fue temprano al igual que sus dos asistentes.

Sakura fue a casa de Tomoyo pero no le dijo nada sobre su cita de esa noche, se fue temprano argumentando que estaba cansada. Tomoyo no discutió con ella y se despidieron, quedando en ir a comer al día siguiente. Ella tardó un poco en terminar de arreglarse ya que esta vez no contó con la ayuda de su mejor amiga. Odiaba mentirle pero ella misma necesitaba saber si lo que decían era verdad, ya que existen muchos chismes de las personas y ya no se sabe que es verdad o que es mentira. Yuma llegó por ella en un Porche de color negro, fue por ella hasta la entrada.

-Buenas noches Sakura- le saludó el rubio que lucía muy apuesto- que linda te ves..

-gracias...tú igual Yuma- un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas

-nos vamos?- le dijo estirando su brazo, el cual ella lo tomó casi de inmediato

Se subieron al coche y llegaron a su destino, uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad. Había mucha gente afuera que trataba de entrar, se notaba que el lugar era algo... exclusivo, sin embargo, para Yuma no hubo problema alguno, entraron con facilidad y los llevaron a una mesa que se encontraba en la parte de arriba.

Ella no quería tomar, sabía que tenía poca resistencia al alcohol y con unos cuantas copas...terminaba en calidad de bulto. Pero fue tanta la insistencia en Yuma que termino por acceder a tomarse una...solamente una con él. Comenzaron a tomar, él estaba acostumbrado a beber en gran cantidad pero sabía que ella no... él quiso aprovechar esa pequeña debilidad para poder intentar otro movimiento con ella. Sakura se acabó su bebida con algo de esfuerzo, todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas y veía borroso, el rubio volvió a insistirle y le sirvió nuevamente. En una de las mesas de a lado, había un joven de ojos marrones que observaba todo lo que sucedía.

Sakura ya no estaba muy consciente de su alrededor, por lo que su acompañante quiso aprovecharse de ello. Yuma la acercó más a él, la tomó de la cintura y trató de besarla pero la castaña pudo reaccionar y lo rechazó alejándose de él. Eso hizo enojar al rubio por lo que ahora no se detendría para obtener lo que quería. Nuevamente la acercó a él y esta vez la besó a la fuerza, halándola cada vez más hacía él y tocándola.

Ella trataba de alejarlo pero la verdad era que estaba muy mal, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie por si sola. Por suerte alguien le ayudó. el joven que había estado observando desde hace rato intervino, zafando a Sakura de las garras de aquel sujeto.

-vaya Yuma- dijo el joven que sostenía a Sakura- tú si que no has cambiado en nada

-Lee...- dijo enfurecido el rubio- ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? no sé...cómo ocuparte de tus propios asuntos!

-si no lo recuerdas, los dueños del lugar son grandes amigos míos, es más su hijo y yo somos casi hermanos- le dijo en tono autoritario- por lo que todo lo que suceda adentro es mi asunto...sáquenlo de aquí- ordenó a dos de los guaruras y así lo hicieron. Yuma trató de escapar del agarre de los sujetos pero no logró nada, ya que a comparación de esos dos, él era un debilucho.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Shaoran a la castaña, pero ésta no pudo responder...se había quedado completamente dormida en sus brazos

-"¿y a ahora qué hago con ella?"- se preguntó el castaño, no sabía quién era, bueno en realidad tenía una leve idea pero no sabía su nombre, ni mucho menos dónde vivía...no la podía dejar en ese estado sola...así que sólo se le ocurrió una cosa...la llevaría a su departamento para que pasara la noche ahí. Quien iba a decir que el destino los terminaría juntando nuevamente.


	3. Atrapados en el Elevador

Hola a todos!

Bueno primero que nada, perdón por el retraso pero al fin la historia está completa :D

Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 3

Atrapados en el elevador

Sakura despertó con una horrible jaqueca, veía algo borroso pero con lo que pudo observar... se alarmó al notar que estaba en un lugar desconocido para ella.

Aún era de noche o por lo menos no había amanecido, se levantó de golpe de la cama en la que estaba, provocándole un fuerte mareo.

-¿nunca habías bebido verdad?- preguntó el joven de forma seria

-jamás tanto- contestó sin verlo y colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, como si de ésta forma pudiera aliviar el dolor que sentía

-toma- le dijo entregándole una vaso con agua junto con unas pastillas- te ayudaran bastante

-gracias- Sakura se las tragó, sentía algo raro... como si la observaran cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos marrones la observaban profundamente.

-y ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al reconocerlo- "es él"

-en mi departamento- contestó Shaoran aún serio- la verdad no sabía a dónde llevarte y no podía dejarte ahí sola...

-Sakura- agregó la castaña -me llamo Sakura- no dijo su apellido porque a pesar de que él la había rescatado, seguía siendo un desconocido

-lindo nombre- le respondió aún sin mostrar ni una sonrisa- yo soy Shaoran

-bien... entonces muchas gracias Shaoran- le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa- pero es hora de que me vaya

Shaoran se sonrojó levemente, se podía decir que él era todo un conquistador, que toda mujer que a él le gustaba... caía a sus pies, pero no ella, Sakura era diferente, era inocente, distraída, simpática, hermosa... en cuestión de segundos ese par de ojos color verde esmeralda lo habían hipnotizado.

-falta poco para que amanezca... si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa en un rato...- le propuso Shaoran evitando su mirada.

-gracias, eres muy amable pero... ya hiciste mucho por mí... no quiero ser una molestia, creo que será mejor que ya me vaya- dijo levantándose de la cama

-en verdad no es molestia... además de que gracias a ti ya tengo una escusa para prohibirle la entrada a Yuma - a Shaoran recordar eso le ayudaba un poco en el ego, pero además quería seguir la platica

-ni me lo recuerdes...-dijo Sakura molesta- no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta

-no eres tonta- le contestó acercándose un poco a ella- el idiota es él

-bueno ya no importa- dijo desanimada- oye y... ¿cómo salgo de aquí?- preguntó avergonzada al notar que había abierto la puerta del armario en lugar de la de la habitación

-por eso digo que mejor te llevo yo- dijo burlándose un poco de ella, no podía creer que hubiera gente tan despistada

-no te rías!- le dijo haciendo cara de puchero

-perdón jajaja- dijo tratando de contener la risa- por lo menos permíteme acompañarte a tomar un taxi

-...está bien- dijo después de pensarlo y ambos salieron del departamento de Shaoran.

Algo dentro del joven surgió, una sensación de calor que lo abrazaba. Luego le cayó en cuenta que hace bastante tiempo no había reído como lo estaba haciendo unos segundos atrás, y todo había sido gracias a la ojiverde.

Cruzaron el pasillo, el lugar era bastante lujoso, al parecer estaba en uno de los últimos pisos de aquel edificio ya que cuando llamaron al elevador, éste tardo mucho en llegar. La situación se estaba volviendo algo incómoda, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato hasta que llegó el elevador.

-el lugar es muy lindo- dijo la castaña tratando de romper el silencio

-es algo temporal- agregó el joven saliendo de su ensimismamiento- en realidad yo no vivo aquí en Tomoeda

-ya veo...- y nuevamente el silencio se formó alrededor de ellos

-oye Sakura...- le dijo mientras la miraba de reojo- ¿nos conocíamos de algún otro lugar?- claro que la conocía pero pensó que si le decía que la recordaba del elevador y del desfile sonaría algo... acosador.

-¿eh?- respondió volviendo de sus pensamientos- la verdad... no lo recuerdo... creo que no... -mintió, lo recordaba de aquel día en el elevador y podía jurar que lo había visto cuando ella desfilaba en la fiesta de la revista.

-mmm ya veo...- dijo un tanto decepcionado

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos entraron, Shaoran apretó el botón para bajar al lobby y comenzaron a descender...lentamente.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Shaoran?- Sakura se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes del elevador...opuesta a donde estaba Shaoran

-claro...- le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, pero obviamente no se notó, o por lo menos la ojiverde no lo hizo

-¿por qué... me ayudaste?- preguntó de igual forma con nervios- "cálmate Sakura"

-¿yo?- los nervios se apoderaron completamente de él- "porque eres hermosa, bella y demasiado mujer para el idiota de Yuma" porque no me agrada ver que quieran abusar de las mujeres...

-espero que Yuma no te cause problemas- dijo Sakura evitando sus ojos marrones- parece que se conocen desde hace tiempo

-nos conocimos en China y...¿qué fue eso?- preguntó sobresaltado cuando las luces comenzaron a tintinear y el elevador se detuvo repentinamente, cuando iban ya entre el piso 6 y 5.

-ay no...- dijo Sakura algo asustada- se atasco el elevador...

-estúpido botón de emergencias- grito enfurecido al notar que éste no funcionaba

-¿ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Sakura quien no sabía qué hacer en ese momento

-no tengo señal- sentenció Shaoran con su celular en mano- tal vez...- empezó a decir el joven tratando de abrir la puerta del elevador pero al notar que sólo había concreto al otro lado...comenzó a preocuparse de verdad

-¿Shaoran?- dijo la ojiverde acercándose un poco a él

-sólo nos queda esperar a que alguien venga por nosotros- anunció Shaoran con pesimismo

-¿crees que tarden mucho?- preguntó la castaña cada vez más cerca de él, la verdad era que ella le temía a la obscuridad y no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en lugares cerrados

-no lo sé...- no había notado que la ojiverde se encontraba demasiado cerca de él, por lo que al percatarse de esto, se sonrojo levemente y no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba- "tranquilízate Shaoran"- no muchas personas usan el ascensor y los trabajadores tienen su propio elevador así que...puede que si tarden algo...y más porque el botón de emergencias no sirve

-por lo menos no se fue la electricidad- dijo Sakura que trataba de buscar el lado positivo

-jajaja sí- el castaño rió al percatarse de que su compañera estaba algo asustada- ¿te da miedo la oscuridad?

-mmmmm ¬¬- en general ella no solía contar sobre sus temores...pero había algo en él que le inspiraba mucha confianza aunque terminará riéndose de ella- sí, algo...desde pequeña mi hermano me asustaba con historias de fantasmas, y desde entonces no puedo estar en un cuarto a obscuras

-no te preocupes no dejaré que nada te pase- dijo sin pensar

Sakura (sonrojada): gra..gracias

Los dos se miraban fijamente [y también estaban bien rojos jaja], ninguno de los dos dijo nada por lo que parecieron horas...aunque en realidad fueron segundos. Shaoran fue el primero en desviar la mirada, rompiendo aquel enlace visual.

-¿te parece si nos sentamos?- dijo haciéndose el que la virgen le habla [xD jajajaja]

-está bien- dijo ella dando el primer paso

Ambos sin pensarlo caminaron hacía la misma parte del elevador, topándose en el camino y quedando nuevamente de frente..

-ah perdón..- se disculpó el joven dándose la vuelta- tú siéntate aquí y yo...

-espera- le llamó la castaña e inconscientemente le tomó de su chaqueta, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando- yo no...quiero estar sola (completamente sonrojada)

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, algo distanciados pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharse con claridad. Evitaban el contacto visual y Sakura jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Shaoran al recordar lo sucedido en la noche

-amm sí...tengo algo de sed pero ya no me duele la cabeza..- contestó y luego añadió- gracias otra vez...

-no lo agradezcas...la verdad no hice mucho y en estos momentos no soy de gran utilidad- respondió el joven sin darle importancia a sus acciones

-claro que sí, no tienes porque hacerte menos...tú me rescataste de Yuma...me cuidaste y estás conmigo- dijo las últimas palabras sin pensarlo y lo veía directamente a los ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto del lugar.

Shaoran no supo que decir ¿será verdad lo que escuchaba?, nunca antes se había sentido importante para alguien. Todo el mundo lo alababa pero él sabía que toda esa gente era falsa y solamente lo hacía para quedar bien con él, con su familia y con su empresa. El tiempo corría y aún no había señales de que los fueran a sacar de ahí.

Sakura seguía jugando con su cabello y tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de sus amigos, tal vez estén preocupados...bueno Eriol no tanto pero Tomoyo sí, trataba de no pensar en cosas tristes y su mente viajo hacia los momentos de la primaria, el momento en que conoció a Tomoyo y a Eriol, la primera vez que vio a Yukito... pero por desgracia también se acordó del niño que siempre la molestaba...nunca entendió la razón por la cual no la dejaba en paz, siempre se burlaba de ella, la golpeaba y aunque no estuvieran juntos, podía sentir su mirada...sus ojos marrones observándola siempre.

-"ojos marrones"- la castaña volteó a ver a su acompañante, él tenía su vista fija en el techo pero había algo familiar en él- "...tal vez...sólo tal vez pueda que...

no...no puede ser él"

-Shaoran...- habló Sakura rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos- tú mencionaste que habías estado en China...

-en realidad yo soy de China...estuve un tiempo viviendo aquí en Japón pero hace diez años que regresé a China y no había vuelto hasta ahora- respondió sin darle tanta importancia a aquella pregunta- ¿por qué?

-"no puede ser..."- la ojiverde esta perpleja ante aquella respuesta- no nada jejeje algo sin importancia..."no creo que sea Lee"

-bueno cuando estuve en China fue cuando conocí al imbécil de Yuma, nunca me agradó, pero nuestras familias se conocen desde hace tiempo y él y yo siempre estamos peleando, bueno a decir verdad, alardeando es lo más cercano que describe nuestra situación pero dime...¿cómo fue que te involucraste con él?, no te ofendas, pero no eres la clase de chica con la que él suele salir- preguntó con un poco de envidia y curiosidad en su tono de voz y con la intención de cambiar un poco de tema, ya que nunca le había gustado hablar de su familia y el deber que tenía como hijo mayor y heredero.

-pues lo conocí por el trabajo- dijo evitando recordar la rabia que sentía por dentro

-ya veo...así que tienes algo que ver con el ámbito de la moda eh?- preguntó Shaoran, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-sólo es temporal...¿y tú a que te dedicas Shaoran?- dijo la castaña tratando de cambiar el foco de atención que había sobre ella

-yo estoy en la Universidad- dijo no muy contento- me preparo para poder manejar en un futuro la empresa de mi padre...

-no pareces muy feliz eh?- él tenía ya un futuro seguro, algo que a Sakura le gustaría tener pero no entendía porque él no estaba feliz, ella iba igual en la Universidad, pero tenía que trabajar mucho ya que su papá era reconocido y ella tenía que quedar bien ante todos. Le gustaba lo que estudiaba, sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si a eso se dedicaría el resto de su vida, eso de ser despistada no es bueno y menos en la carrera que ella había elegido.

-mi padre falleció hace tiempo- soltó después de unos segundos de pensarlo

-oh!...lo siento- se disculpó Sakura apenada

-no te preocupes Sakura...en realidad nunca lo conocí, yo tenía unos 4 o 5 años cuando se fué- el castaño le brindo una sonrisa y después hubo silencio por parte de los dos

-vaya, sé cómo te sientes... yo nunca conocí a mi madre y los únicos recuerdos de ella que tengo son de fotografías, pero no me pongo triste, porque sé que está feliz, en un lugar muy bello y que nos cuida a mi papá a mi hermano y a mí

Hubo silencio un rato, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos...

-yo igual voy a la Universidad pero nunca te había visto- agregó Sakura rompiendo el silencio

-eso es porque vivo en China- dijo riendo un poco al darse cuenta de que su compañera era demasiado distraída

-ah cierto jajaja- dijo Sakura apenada y con una gotita en la nuca

-¿y qué estudias?- preguntó esta vez Shaoran

-arqueología- dijo así sin más

-¿en verdad?- los ojos de Shaoran comenzaron a brillar y se acercó a Sakura- ¿en qué semestre vas? ¿qué es lo que más te gusta? ¿qué opinas del Doctor Kinomoto? ¿has leído sus libros? ¿cuál es el que te gusta más? y...perdón- se disculpó al notar que la joven no sabía ni porque pregunta empezar a responder

-jajaja veo que te llama mucho la atención verdad- le dedicó una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que se sintiera avergonzado

-desde niño siempre me gustó la idea de desenterrar ruinas...encontrar ciudades perdidas y así...pero por mi madre, tuve que cambiar mis planes- respondió un poco melancólico

-sabes...- comenzó a decir la castaña con la intención de animarlo un poco- Fujitaka es mi padre

-¿en serio?- nuevamente los ojos de Shaoran brillaron ^^

-sí...si quieres cuando regrese de su viaje puedes ir a la casa y platicar con él- le ofreció, sabía que su papá tenía una buena reputación como arqueólogo pero jamás pensó que sería un ídolo para alguien más...a aparte de ella.

-claro!- sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacía ella, tirándola al suelo y le dio un enoooorme abrazo pero estaba tan feliz que tardó en darse cuenta en la situación incómoda que se formaría después.

Sakura estaba completamente roja, no sabía si responder al abrazo o alejarlo de ella, después de todo no tenían mucho de conocerse y no había la suficiente confianza como para esas clases de muestra de cariño...o si?

Shaoran se separó un poco de ella, quedando los dos cara a cara, pudo notar su sonrojo y lo más seguro es que él estuviera igual.

-perdón...- dijo a penas con un poco de aliento- yo...no era mi intención...- seguía disculpándose pero aún no se movía de donde estaba

-Shaoran...- la castaña no sabía qué hacer o que decir

-Sakura...- el joven estaba igual que su compañera pero sintió un gran impulso por besarla, no podía resistirlo más

-¿hay alguien ahí?- se oyó del otro lado de la bocina

-¿qué?- dijeron ambos levantándose de su lugar

-¿hay alguien dentro?- se volvió a escuchar del otro lado

-estamos aquí!- gritó Shaoran, pulsando el botón de emergencia

-mmm parece que no...ey Kurogane!- gritó la voz ignorando lo que había dicho Shaoran

-¿ahora que quieres Fye?- se escuchó una voz diferente, grave y muy varonil, a diferencia de la primera que sonaba demasiado alegre.

-tomémonos el día libre- y eso fue lo último que se escuchó

-no esperen!- gritó esta vez Sakura, pero ya no hubo respuesta alguna

-no puede ser...¡idiotas estamos aquí!- gritó nuevamente Shaoran, golpeando la puerta sin cesar

-ya se fueron...¡Shaoran ya basta!- Sakura intentó detenerlo y para eso tuvo que interponerse entre él y la pared, abrazándolo ella esta vez.

-¿q..qué haces Sakura?- preguntó perplejo

-ya no quiero que te lastimes- respondió aún en el abrazo

Shaoran observó sus puños, sangraban por los golpes que le había dado a la pared, curioso que él no se había percatado de eso pero Sakura sí lo hizo.

-...- ninguno de los dijo algo, nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, envueltos en el abrazo

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión, localizada en las afueras de Tomoeda...

-¿dónde estará?- se preguntaba una joven de cabello negro y largo, que iba y venía por la habitación

-tranquila amor- le decía una voz masculina- Sakura ya está grande, sabe cuidarse sola

-ay Eriol tú nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?- respondió con una sonrisa pero nuevamente se apodero de ella su semblante de preocupación

-sólo digo que te preocupas demasiado Tomoyo- le dijo con una sonrisa y con mucha tranquilidad- ella debe de estar dormida aún, sabes cómo es Sakura.

Además de que no creo q se haya recuperado de la fiesta aún, trabajó demasiado, y tú todavía la hiciste modelar.

-Eriol! no me vas a hacer sentir mal, bueno tal vez si...pero eso no me importa porque se veía bellísima- respondió con los ojos iluminados de felicidad

-¿observaste la cara de Kaho Mizuki cuando Sakura salió a pasarela?- le preguntó divertido

-por supuesto!, la de ella y la de Meiling, casi se van para atrás de la sorpresa- contesto alegremente, ya olvidándose de porque había comenzado esa conversación

-en verdad, ustedes dos se llevaron la noche- la abrazó dulcemente y luego le dijo al oído...- quería subir a besarte para que supieran que ya no estás disponible

-qué bueno que no lo hiciste- la pelinegra se dio la media vuelta y lo besó -todos se habrían dado cuenta de lo celoso que eres- dijo después de separarse [así es

jaja Tomoyo y Eriol son novios ^^, aunque creo que ya lo había mencionado antes jajajaja no recuerdo :D ]

-se te olvida algo...- trató de agregar el joven pero se vio en la necesidad de seguirla besando

-¿qué también... eres un... ególatra, ...presumido... y sobreprotector?- respondió la pelinegra entre besos

-tal vez, pero se te olvida que tu mejor amiga está desaparecida- le dio un último beso antes de que la pelinegra reaccionara...

-Sakura! cierto, Eriol hay que buscarla!- dijo volviendo a dar vueltas con el celular en la mano con el que trataba de localizarla

-jajaja debe de estar dormida...- dijo sin mayor importancia y tomó asiento nuevamente, Eriol quería mucho a Sakura pero también sabía lo dormilona que era

-Eriol...son las 3 de la tarde, aún para Sakura ya es tarde!- dijo ya sin paciencia- iré a su casa, tal vez esté enferma o algo por el estilo

El chico de gafas, conocía demasiado bien a esa joven que lo volvía loco, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta su novia la tomo de la cintura y le habló al oído.

-yo te llevo a su casa...pero eso te costará caro- le susurró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro [pillo jajaja]

-de acuerdo- respondió dándole un rápido beso en los labios- pero vámonos ya!

De vuelta al elevador descompuesto...

-¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?- preguntó Sakura que estaba sentada en una de las esquinas del ascensor

-son las 3:30 de la tarde...así que...demasiado- respondió cansado

-mmm..."tengo hambre"- el estómago le empezó a rugir, cosa que la hizo sonrojar porque el joven a su lado la alcanzó a escuchar

-jajaja- el joven rió y luego comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos- mmm...sólo tengo esto

Shaoran le entregó un par de dulces que cargaba consigo, ella los tomó y comió uno de ellos, luego le ofreció el otro a su compañero.

-toma Shaoran...no puedes estar sin comer...aunque sea por lo menos un dulce- él lo tomo y se lo comió, no era mucho pero ella tenía razón...algo es algo

Pasó más tiempo y ninguno decía nada, el estar encerrados acababa con su ánimo y a esas alturas lo único que querían era salir de ahí, pero al parecer no sería si no en un largo rato.

-¿tienes hermanos?- le preguntó Sakura que trataba de distraerse, tal vez platicando se pasaría más rápido el tiempo.

-¿eh?...sí uno menor que yo- respondió Shaoran- ¿y tú?

-sí, uno mayor que yo...es algo molesto pero lo quiero mucho- agregó sonriendo

-sí...los hermanos suelen ser así jajaja- le dijo riendo de igual forma

-sí...el domingo es el único día que lo veo- dijo Sakura triste

-¿es debido a su trabajo verdad?- preguntó con interés

-sí, él es médico, le encanta ayudar a las personas pero por eso igual no lo veo mucho- se estaba poniendo melancólica, tal vez fue mala idea tocar ese tema.

-vaya, mi hermano siempre esta ausente pero él es por otras razones...el mío es egoísta y vanidoso...pero el tuyo se preocupa por los demás- dijo sintiéndose

inferior, porque en el fondo sabía que él y su hermano eran bastante parecidos, es más Shaoran era el peor de los dos...

-pero Touya también tiene sus defectos jajaja- agregó la chica tratando de calmar el ambiente- es presumido y algo altanero, también busca siempre la oportunidad para humillarme o burlarse de mí.

-jajaja- Shaoran comenzó a reír sin explicación alguna, pero claro...Touya...ese nombre jamás lo olvidaría.

-¿ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó confundida.

-no puedo creer que seas tú- dijo aún atacado de la risa.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó nuevamente con cara de confusión.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a casa de su amiga y gran sorpresa se llevaron al encontrar todo cerrado y respuesta alguna al tocar el timbre. La pelinegra se preocupó al por mayor y ahora hasta su novio también empezaba a preocuparse por su amiga, pero ¿qué podían hacer?, si iban a la policía lo más seguro que les iban a decir era que una persona se considera desaparecida después de 48 horas a partir de la última vez que la vieron.

Aún con sus influencias, no lograrían mucho, sólo preocupar a todos los que conocían a Sakura

-seguro que está en el trabajo- dijo no muy convencido Eriol –ya ves cómo es Meiling de mandona y más cuando está celosa, lo más probable es que tengo a la pobre de Sakura trabajando como esclavo….

-sí tal vez….- respondió esperanzada de que su novio tuviera razón

-tú eres Kinomoto- soltó ya un poco calmado pero aún seguía riendo- Kinomoto Sakura...

-vaya...y la despistada soy yo?, te dije que Fujitaka es mi padre... Kinomoto Fujitaka, creí que lo habías relacionado...- la ojiverde pensó que su acompañante se había vuelto loco, o algo por el estilo.

-hace rato cuando te pregunté que si nos conocíamos de antes, me refería a que creo haberte visto en las oficinas de la revista Clow- confesó a medias ya tranquilo, pero la ojiverde no lo dejó terminar de hablar

-sí, yo trabajo ahí con Kaho Mizuki

Shaoran no le hizo mucho caso a lo que dijo, porque era algo que ya sabía o en parte...

-Kaho Mizuki...vaya debe ser muy difícil trabajar con ella no? en fin, lo que trató de decirte es que cuando era niño, en la escuela había una niña a la cual yo siempre molestaba, no era algo personal [bueno en realidad sí ^^], pero esa niña tenía un hermano que la defendía siempre de mí...Kinomoto Touya...

-¿tú eres...Lee?- no sabía si estar alegre, enojada o triste...

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, estaba consciente que cuando niños él la trató algo mal pero eran solamente unos niños...y los niños la mayor parte que molestan a una niña es la forma en que demuestran que les gusta [por eso sí es personal jejeje] - espero me perdones por todo lo que te dije e hice hace tiempo- él no podía borrar la sonrisa que traía en su rostro.

Sakura en cambio no le agradó mucho saber que Shaoran en verdad era aquel niño molesto, aunque de niño ya no tenía nada, debía de admitir que había cambiado mucho, su manera de ser, su físico...menos sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que siempre le llamaron la atención.

-no puedo creerlo- decía más para sí misma que para él- no pensé que te volvería a ver

-la verdad yo tampoco- agregó alegre- pero me da gusto verte de nuevo

Sakura no dijo nada, ella a comparación de su compañero no estaba muy feliz, pues lo único que tenía de él eran recuerdos nada gratos.

-¿y qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?- preguntó aún contento

-pues...ya te lo dije, estoy en la Universidad y ahorita trabajo jajaja- rió ahora él era el despistado

-cierto- dijo avergonzado pero aún feliz

-¿y tú que tienes que ver con la revista Clow?- a la castaña no se le había escapado ningún detalle, hasta que su mente lo recordó... Shaoran era el joven malhumorado que estaba en el elevador el día que Yuma la invitó a salir por primera vez...

-mi familia tiene una estrecha relación con esa revista...¿qué tienes?- le preguntó al notar que no le ponía atención

La ojiverde no le iba a decir que recordaba haberlo visto en el elevador... simplemente no se atrevió, ya que algo le había llamado la atención de él y eso sólo la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿no vendrá nadie a ayudarnos verdad?- agregó la ojiverde tratando de cambiar el tema

-ya son las 9...así que no creo

-sabes, estoy algo cansada- dijo no muy animada y puso cara de necesitar una buena siesta

-bueno será mejor que descansemos...- no trató de insistir

-sí dormir un rato no nos caería nada mal- dijo por último Sakura y los se quedaron dormidos hasta lo que sería el día siguiente.

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban a unas cuadras de la casa de Sakura cuando se detuvieron al ver a una persona conocida. Era Rika Sasaki que deambulaba por las calles desde hacía ya unas horas, lucía cansada y ensimismada.

-Eriol, detén el auto- pidió con urgencia la dulce Tomoyo

-¿qué sucede amor?- preguntó antes de notar a su amiga de hace años...

La pelinegra apenas se había detenido el coche, salió disparada en dirección a su amiga.

-Rika!- le gritó en cuanto la alcanzó -Rika, espérame!

La susodicha reaccionó unos segundos después al escuchar su nombre.

-¿qué?...Tomoyo...Eriol- balbuceo un momento -¿qué... qué hacen aquí?

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Eriol al notar los ojos enrojecidos de su amiga, además lucía demacrada y eso les preocupó a la pareja.

-yo... sí sólo salí a caminar un rato, estoy algo cansada- puso la mejor sonrisa que podía poner en ese momento, pero no fue suficiente para convencer a sus amigos.

-Rika, ¿nos acompañas a cenar?- la invitó la pelinegra olvidándose por completo de la ojiverde, al parecer Rika necesitaba más ayuda que nadie...

-no tengo hambre, pero gracias y si no les importa me gustaría estar sola... - dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Tomoyo: de acuerdo... entonces será en otra ocasión

-sabes dónde encontrarnos- le mencionó Eriol antes de partir

Rika se quedó sola...sola, esa era la razón de su depresión, de su regreso y necesitaba ayuda.

-Tomoyo!- gritó y corrió donde sus amigos que estaban a punto de subirse al coche.

-Rika!- reaccionó de inmediato y observó a su amiga que corría hacia ellos

-no me dejes sola- chilló y luego soltó a llorar mientras Tomoyo la abrazaba.

Ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos y no fue hasta al día siguiente que se despertaron por un ruido proveniente del exterior. Se escuchó algo como un golpe, Sakura y Shaoran se despertaron al instante, no comprendiendo la situación y a la vez sobresaltados.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó una Sakura temerosa

-creo que nos estamos moviendo- dijo no muy seguro

Segundos después, el elevador comenzó a bajar lentamente y se detuvo hasta que llegó a la planta baja del edificio. Tardaron unos minutos en abrirse las puertas pero cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca y complexión delgada, acompañado de otro joven mucho más grande y corpulento que él, de cabello negro y con una actitud de indiferencia.

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó sorprendido el rubio que respondía al nombre de Fye

-hemos estado atrapados aquí desde ayer- respondió Shaoran irritado

-idiota!- gritó su compañero llamado Kurogane- dijiste que no había nadie!

-tú también tienes la culpa por creerme y no cerciorarte- dijo cínicamente Fye a su amigo

-eres un...- Kurogane tomó furioso a Fye de los hombros con toda la intención de golpearlo

-oigan- interrumpió Sakura- en verdad quisiéramos salir de aquí- ellos dos seguían dentro del elevador ya que sus...rescatadores les obstruían la salida

-perdón- dijo Fye quitándose y dándoles paso..a la vez burlándose de Kurogane- ¿por qué no pidieron ayuda?

-no sirve el estúpido botón de emergencias- contestó Shaoran de mala gana

-y nuestros celulares no tenían señal- agregó la castaña bostezando

-ya veo...- dijo Fye inspeccionando el interior- tenemos que arreglarlo

De su maletín sacó una cinta amarilla, cerró las puertas y en el exterior colocó la cinta con la leyenda "peligro"

-ya está- exclamó orgulloso de su trabajo- gusto en conocerlos- mencionó Fye a Sakura y Shaoran para después alejarse del lugar con su compañero que seguía gritándole de cosas.

Cansados, Sakura y Shaoran salieron del edificio, la ojiverde se despidió y tomó un taxi hacía su casa. Shaoran por otra parte regresó a su departamento por las escaleras, tardaría un buen rato en volver a usar aquel elevador, aunque viendo el lado positivo, gracias a él, se re-encontró con una vieja amiga de la primaria.


	4. Felicidad Pasajera

Tal vez lloren en este capítulo, yo lloré cuando lo escribí, lo siento no pude evitarlo me vino a la mente y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando como Magdalena. Espero sus comentarios.

Capítulo 4

Felicidad Pasajera

Sakura llegó a su casa poco tiempo después, en el camino pudo revisar los mensajes que había recibido, Tomoyo fue la que más le había marcado pero no se sentía con ánimos de llamarle y explicar lo que le había sucedido. Entró a su casa, se quitó lo zapatos, subió a su recámara y se dio un buen baño. Bajó a comer algo, luego volvió a subir y durmió todo el día. O al menos lo intentó, muchos pensamientos llegaban a su mente, y ninguno de ellos la dejaría tranquila en un buen rato.

Tardó algo, pero al final lo logró, pudo dormir aunque le pareció que había sido muy poco tiempo. Cuando despertó ya era lunes, lo que significaba que era hora de ir a trabajar, así que con poco ánimo se alistó y salió al trabajo. En el camino le habló a su amiga y le relato lo que le había sucedido el fin de semana, desde lo de Yuma hasta lo de Shaoran, Tomoyo le reprendió por no haberle hecho caso acerca del joven rubio, aunque también se sorprendió al saber sobre Lee, pero no pudo saber más detalles ya que a Sakura se le hacía tarde.

- POV Shaoran -

Shaoran revisó la contestadora automática, todos los mensajes que tenía eran del trabajo, no con muchas ganas se metió a bañar y se arregló. Mientras desayunaba meditaba sobre lo sucedido horas atrás, aún le venían a la mente ese par de ojos verdes. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la había visto y para ser sinceros, creyó que nunca la volvería a ver. Él estaba contento, aunque cansado, pero tal vez era su imaginación ya que Sakura no pareció muy contenta de saber quién era, tal vez sólo estaba cansada.

Lo que más quería en estos momentos era descansar, pero había quedado de ir a ver a su mejor amigo Takashi, así que se preparó para ir a verlo.

Ya alistado, mientras buscaba su billetera algo le vino a la mente

-rayos!- gritó dándose un golpe en la cabeza- no le pedí su celular...ni tampoco sé donde vive...-el muy buen ánimo que traía se esfumó de repente- aunque en el fondo él sabía dónde encontrarla.

- POV Sakura -

Entrando a la oficina, Meiling la interceptó rápidamente y comenzó a interrogarla de forma desesperada

-¿qué crees que haces? ¿te parece bien llegar a esta hora?- preguntó sin intención de escuchar la respuesta- agradece que ni Souta ni su hermano han llegado

-¿su hermano?

-además llegas con esa cara de que no has dormido nada!- le reclamó sin responderle- por lo menos ponte algo de maquillaje

-no me gusta usar maquillaje- agregó la castaña pero Meiling no le hizo caso

-¿y el café?- preguntó de repente- que esperas mujer ve por ellos!

-ya voy- dijo dejando sus cosas en su escritorio y luego salió de ahí, sin que supiera lo que le esperaba.

Debido a hechos mencionados anteriormente, el sábado Sakura no fue al trabajo, cosa que a Kaho Mizuki no le agradó.

- POV Shaoran -

El castaño iba en su auto último modelo camino al trabajo, no era algo que le fascinará pero lo tenía que hacer, ya había prolongado demasiado sus responsabilidades y era hora de afrontarlas. Tenía ojeras y un cansancio mortal, aparte los puños le dolían por los golpes que le había dado inútilmente a la puerta, por lo que su humor empeoraba con cada kilometro recorrido. Su trabajo no estaba lejos de su departamento pero por el tráfico y semáforos tardaba más de lo esperado. A Shaoran le encantaba ese coche pero prefería caminar, de hecho, de esa forma tardaría menos en llegar al trabajo pero no es bien visto que un hombre exitoso de negocios llegue a pie al trabajo y eso era recriminado en especial por su madre.

Se estacionó frente a un gran edificio, la gente caminaba a su alrededor, las mujeres se le quedaban viendo (ya estaba acostumbrado) quienes lo reconocían lo saludaban algo intimidados o queriendo fingir que eran importantes, eso a él era algo que no le gustaba aunque desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido así. Al entrar se pudo percatar de una joven de cabello castaño saliendo del edificio, a pesar de estar algo dormido pudo reconocerla, era Sakura de eso no había duda...o tal vez era su mente que le jugaba una sucia pasada. No pudo seguirla y comprobar si en verdad era ella ya que se encontró a su querido hermano Souta que esperaba el ascensor.

-Shaoran!- gritó Souta sacando de sus pensamiento al castaño- por fin llegaste- le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo

-Souta, que tal hermano ¿cómo estás?- preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa- ¿creí que estabas molesto conmigo?

-¿molesto? no ya no, ahora que la reputación de Kisho está por los suelos y todo gracias a ti, vaya mamá estará muy contenta, pero hablemos mejor en la oficina- le dijo esto último ofreciéndole entrar al elevador

-prefiero tomar las escaleras- dijo recordando el suceso del sábado, la compañía había sido buena a decir verdad, pero el hecho de estar encerrado en un cuarto pequeño... no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

-no seas tonto hermano, vamos al último piso tardaras años en llegar hasta allá- contesto en son de burla

-"es sólo un elevador...no puedo quedar atrapado otra vez...¿o si?"- una lucha en su mente se desenvolvía, pero no hubo de otra y entró con su hermano, esperando que no se volviera a repetir la historia.

- POV Sakura -

Tardó varios minutos en espera del café, al fin regresaba a la oficina y esperaba no volver a escuchar los gritos de Meiling. Al entrar no vio a nadie así que depositó el pedido encima del escritorio de su compañera y se dirigió al suyo. Pasaron varios minutos y aún no aparecía nadie, el café se enfriaría así que supuso que Souta y su hermano estarían ya en la oficina, se levantó de su asiento, tomó el café y se paró enfrente de la puerta. Ella casi nunca entraba ahí, pero al no estar Meiling con ella, no le quedaba más remedio.

-bien aquí voy- dijo preparándose mentalmente para las críticas y miradas incomodas

-¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó una persona que salía de la oficina

-traigo el café- respondió con alivio- no te ví y pensé que habías salido

-dámelos- Meiling le arrebató los vasos y se adentró nuevamente a la oficina

-creo...que esta de mejor humor- se dijo de forma sarcástica para sí misma y regresó a su asiento

Dentro de la oficina...

-vaya Meiling, por fin trajiste nuestro café- dijo Souta dándole un vistazo rápido

-lo siento, la chica nueva es algo lenta- respondió dándoles su café a cada quien

-¿y no lo puedes hacer tú?- le preguntó Shaoran molesto por su actitud

-pero si lo hago yo, no podría estar contigo Shaoran- dijo de forma coqueta y acercándose a él

-mejor lárgate de aquí- le respondió ignorándola- ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Meiling- le llamó Souta ignorando el comentario de su hermano- déjanos solos por favor

-claro- dijo ésta dándole un último vistazo al castaño

(Afuera de la oficina)

-¿todo bien Meiling?- preguntó la ojiverde al notar la cara de tristeza que tenía su compañera

-todo está perfecto- dijo cambiando su expresión- tal parece que algún día será la nuera de Yuki Mizuki

-que bien por ti- le respondió sin importancia, ya sabía que ella mentía pero no podía hacer nada por ella.

El día transcurrió, Meiling estuvo de un mal humor que ni ella misma se aguantaba, cosa que a Sakura no le importó mucho ya que la pelinegra le dió la oportunidad de salir ese día temprano y así aprovechar la tarde para estar un rato con Eriol y Tomoyo.

Souta y Shaoran se la pasaron todo el día encerrados en su oficina, arreglando asuntos pendientes, platicando de sus vidas y de otros asuntos poco relevantes para el castaño. Lo único que él quería era volver a ver ese par de ojos esmeralda, pero tal parece que ese día no la vería más.

Por suerte para Sakura, Mizuki ese día no se encontraba, sabía que el día de mañana tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, por ejemplo; porque no fue a trabajar el sábado, cómo fue que llegó a la portada de las revistas de chismes por salir con Yuma, el pleito con Lee y también porque participó como modelo en el desfile de la fiesta en lugar de dedicarse a sus ocupaciones. La gran parte tenía que ver con su vida personal, si no es que la mayoría, pero al pensar que de cierta forma su imagen de trabajo se vería afectada, y por lo tanto la imagen de la revista, entonces también era asunto de Kaho.

Meiling no volvió a interrumpir a los hijos de su jefa, a ella le gustaba Souta pero en realidad al que adoraba era a Shaoran, por supuesto que le dolía que él nunca le prestara atención pero era muy persistente.

Por otro lado, cuando fue a ver a Tomoyo, Sakura tuvo que dar tantas explicaciones a su amiga que después de su larga conversación, tuvo mucho de que reflexionar. Volver a ver a Lee no había sido uno de sus planes y la verdad es que por mucho tiempo le había guardado cierto rencor, pero fue hacía tanto tiempo que debería de considerar el darle una segunda oportunidad, claro si es que se lo volviera a encontrar, además en el poco tiempo que había estado con él, había demostrado que no era el mismo de antes.

De otra cosa se enteró la castaña que no fue nada agradable saber, y era que su amiga Rika necesitaba la ayuda de todos. Sakura recordaba que desde la primaria, su amiga tenía novio, nunca supo quién era y ella tardó en confiarles su situación sentimental. Al entrar a la preparatoria ella pensó que seguirían conviviendo al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos, pero no fue así. De la nada Sasaki desapareció, la buscaron varias escuelas pero nadie sabía nada de ella y cuando fueron a su casa se dieron cuenta de que ésta estaba deshabitada. Jamás entendieron que fué lo que ocurrió con ella, siempre fue alegre, sonriente y muy enamoradiza; por eso fue que cuando se volvieron a ver, la notaron demasiado cambiada. [preparen sus pañuelos T_T]

°°°°Flashback°°°°

Tomoyo, Rika y Eriol se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de Tomoyo tomando algo de té y galletas. Su amiga les contaba lo que había sucedido unos cuantos meses atrás, trataba de ser fuerte, pero a quien quería engañar. Tal vez a ella misma, tal vez quería hacerse a la idea de que todo era una pesadilla y pronto despertaría y estaría en su casa, con su esposo, su hija, su vida perfecta.

Yosiyuki Terada, ¿quién se lo habría imaginado?, el profesor Terada que daba clases en la primaria de Tomoeda, era nada más ni menos que el prometido de Rika Sasaki. La diferencia de edad era bastante, pero eso no fue obstáculo para consumar su amor, ambos eran maduros, sobre todo Rika a su corta edad, pero son humanos y los accidentes ocurren.

-Cuando tenía quince años de edad, me enteré de que esperaba un bebé, estaba asustada pero siempre tuve el apoyo de Terada- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila- a mis papas no les agradó la idea ya que decían que no soportarían la vergüenza pública que el embarazo de su hija les ocasionaría, así que nos fuimos del país.

-Viví en París, con mis padres hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, luego me casé con Terada y me mudé con él y nuestro bebé. Yosiyuki estaba feliz al saber que habíamos tenido una linda niña, que en la boda tenía ya dos años de edad, vivíamos en una casa a las afueras de la capital y éramos completamente felices- una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al recordar aquellos bellos momentos -Los dos trabajábamos, él como profesor en la universidad y yo daba clases de Japonés, mis papas nos ayudaban a cuidar a la pequeña Chiharu...

Sin embargo, la felicidad no es eterna y antes de que Rika cumpliera los 19 la desgracia ocurrió. Era la víspera de Navidad y la Familia Yosiyuki se alistaba para ir a casa de los padres de Rika a celebrar, en cuanto estuvieron listos, subieron al taxi que los esperaba y fue lo último que hicieron juntos.

-pasé varias semanas en el hospital en estado de gravedad, cuando desperté me dieron la noticia de que mi esposo y mi hija no lo habían logrado- dijo apenas con una voz audible y con un nudo en la garganta

El taxi que los iba a llevar en realidad no tuvo la culpa, un grupo de pandilleros en motocicletas los habían acorralado, al parecer estaban drogados y borrachos, y Rika y su familia en el momento equivocado. Llevaban armas y comenzaron a disparar, Terada al instante cubrió a sus dos grandes amores, protegiéndolas con su cuerpo, pero no fue suficiente. Murió al instante y su pequeña hija no aguantó las heridas que tenía y falleció unos días después. A los pandilleros los encontraron unas semanas después y los encerraron pero al no tener testigos, fueron liberados tras cumplir una corta condena por vandalismo.

En cuestión de segundos la vida de Rika Sasaki cambió y su mundo se vino abajo.

-En cuanto me recuperé por completo de las heridas, vendí todo lo que tenía y regrese a Japón- concluía su historia, el nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba y las lágrimas caían sin poder ser controladas -sólo me quede con esto- señalando su mano derecha, a su anillo de compromiso- no soporto usarlo, ni verlo pero no pude deshacerme de él...no quise hacerlo...

Tomoyo se soltó a llorar con su amiga, cruzó la sala y fue a donde ella estaba sentada y la abrazó. Se quedaron un buen rato así, una se desahogaba y la otra la acompañaba, no entendiendo cómo alguien puede ocultar su dolor por tanto tiempo. Eriol no era de los que demostraban afecto a las personas, sólo a su novia, lo más que hizo fue sentarse a lado de ellas y acompañarlas.

-¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?- le reclamó aún llorando -aguantar este dolor tú sola... me siento terrible Rika... debí haberte buscado y saber que te había pasado... todos estos años y pensé que tus papas se habían mudado por razones de trabajo... jamás hubiera imaginado que... sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites... - dijo Tomoyo entre lloriqueos

-no estás sola- agregó Eriol colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

-gracias

°°°°End flashback°°°°

Varios días pasaron y ni Sakura ni Shaoran se habían vuelto a ver. Shaoran había ido a la revista Clow, pero al parecer la joven había tenido serios problemas con su madre, los cuales no se atrevió a preguntar por el momento. Decidió buscarla por su cuenta y en esos momentos recorría la ciudad en su búsqueda pero ni un rastro de ella, intentó ir a la Universidad de Tomoeda a pedir informes pero se le negó el acceso a los expedientes personales. No podía olvidarla, ella había demostrado ser una chica diferente, había algo en ella...cómo si fuera magia, que lo hacía volverse loco.

Por otro lado. Sakura había tenido una pequeña pelea con Kaho Mizuki, ella trató de defenderse pero al final la terminaron despidiendo. No le afectó mucho, porque de todas maneras las clases ya iban a comenzar y tendría que dedicarse por completo a sus estudios. Lo que le molestaba era la forma en que se había ido, injusticia, era la mejor forma para describirlo. Lo superaría rápidamente en cuanto llegará el periodo de exámenes y su mente no pudiera pensar en otra cosa...o hasta que Lee Shaoran regresara a su mente.

Estuvo tentada a ir a su departamento, pero cuando lo hiciera ¿qué le diría?, la verdad era que dentro de ella había una gran batalla entre sus sentimientos. Yuma no le volvió a hablar, eso la tranquilizó pero no podía olvidar ese par de ojos color chocolate, un torbellino de emociones la recorría en su interior. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, pero tal parece que tendría que ser tarde.

Cuando podía se daba una vuelta a casa de Rika, ahora que sabían lo que le había sucedido, la apoyarían en lo más que pudieran para que volviera a recuperar su sonrisa. Pero su amiga no daba tregua y no lograban que saliera de su casa, más que para ir al trabajo y por la despensa. Eriol había salido de la ciudad, de hecho del país y se había llevado con él a Tomoyo. Estaban en Inglaterra y no por asuntos del trabajo, sino que se fueron de vacaciones y regresarían en dos o tres semanas, por lo que la ojiverde ahora no tenía con quien salir y eso le deprimía aún más.

Touya ya había regresado del curso al que había ido pero ahora faltaba Yukito, la casa no era lo mismo sin él y Sakura se la pasó siendo molestada en toda la cena, pero igual lo disfrutó porque lo había extrañado.

-¿por qué tan seria Monstruo?- le preguntó mientras terminaban de cenar

-hermano...¿recuerdas a Lee?- dijo casi en susurro

-claro que lo recuerdo ¬¬- respondió molesto- era el mocoso que no dejaba de molestarte en la primaria

-si..él

-¿por qué?- preguntó con cara de enojado

-lo...me...- ahora que le diría..¿qué la salvó de un pervertido porque ella estaba ebria? o ¿qué se quedo atrapada en un elevador por un día entero con él sabiendo que a su hermano no le era de su agrado?- conocí a una prima suya

-¿prima?- repitió no muy convencido

-ajap- bien ahora tendría que inventarse algo mejor- fue en el trabajo, ella es muy diferente a él- tal vez con eso le crea un poco ¿no?

-por cierto monstruo, ¿cuándo dejarás ese trabajo?

Pequeño detalle, Touya ni nadie cercano a ella, sabía aún del pequeño problema con su trabajo.

Sakura volvió a respirar y siguió- ya habíamos hablado de esto hermano

-está bien monstruo cómo quieras

-no me digas monstruo!

- POV Shaoran -

-¿!cómo que la despidieron¡?- preguntaba un joven furioso.

-cariño- su madre trataba de explicarse de la manera más tranquila -fue necesario, esa muchacha estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

-¿pero, por qué?- gritaba más enojado aún, como si de esa manera no aceptaría que no la vería más- no es justo, la pelea con Kisho no fue su culpa y él que no viniera a trabajar no fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente.

-Shaoran, ¿puedo preguntarte algo hijo?- la mirada de Kaho era seria y había logrado darse cuenta de algo importante

El joven no respondió, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en la ojiverde.

-en tus veinte cortos años de vida, jamás te habías interesado en los negocios de la familia y desde que tu padre falleció, te volviste distante y cerrado con las personas, inclusive llegue a pensar que era una etapa pero me di cuenta de lo equivocaba que estaba, y que no te importaba nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo- Shaoran la iba a interrumpir pero Kaho se dio cuenta y lo calló- ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con esta muchacha...Kinomoto?

-"eres un estúpido"- se repetía una y otra vez en la mente

-espero que recuerdes lo importante que es la imagen en nuestro mundo- le anunció al no recibir respuesta de su hijo mayor -así que vete haciendo a la idea de que no volverás a ver a esa muchacha tan problemática, debes de cuidar tus relaciones es por el bien tuyo y de tu familia.

-pero ¿por qué es mi deber?, yo no quiero continuar en esta empresa...

-porque es lo que tu padre quería para ti, un futuro brillante- le dijo interrumpiéndolo y comenzando a perder la paciencia -por eso el apellido de la familia debe seguir siendo relacionado con la alta sociedad, seguir sonando en el mundo del espectáculo, pero no cómo tú lo haces...

-¿y por eso ya no usas tu nombre de casada?- preguntó irreverentemente

-...sigo llamándome Lee, pero aquí debo ser conocida como la dueña de la revista Clow...no cómo la viuda del dueño... Pero no te preocupes cariño, pronto tú pondrás nuevamente en alto el apellido Lee, y para eso necesito que colabores con tu hermano Souta y conmigo. Necesito que madures y comiences a dedicarte a tus responsabilidades como heredero- Lee Mizuki odiaba ser tan dura con sus hijos, trató de mejorar un poco esa disputa que tenían y con voz dulce agregó- Shaoran, amaba a tu padre y los amo a ustedes dos, ser mujer de negocios y al mismo tiempo madre, no es fácil, pero también quiero que comprendas que esto lo hago por tu bien y el de Souta.

Shaoran había perdido esa discusión desde que demostró el cierto afecto que tenía hacia Sakura y de ahí fue en picada. No sólo no consiguió información sobre dónde encontrarla, si no que su madre le había recordado sus responsabilidades, al menos su madre y su familia le dejarían escoger a su futura esposa, aunque eso a él aún no le importaba.

- POV Sakura -

Unas semanas después...

La escuela ya había comenzado y con ello los kilos de tarea que le impedían estar con su mente a solas y pensar en Lee. Pero al parecer su vida regresaba a ser la misma de antes; primero su padre le habló y le dijo que en dos semanas estaría de regreso en casa. Yukito, Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban de vuelta en Tomoeda, lo que alegraba aún más a la ojiverde. Pero no lograban quitar esa sensación de vació en su pecho al recordar al joven de los ojos color chocolate, y su mejor amiga se dio cuenta de ello. Al final de cuentas, le tuvo que contar a su hermano que ya no trabajaba más en la revista Clow, no dio muchos detalles, pero su hermano le basto escuchar poco para enojarse con esas personas.

Eriol y Tomoyo habían regresado con una grata sorpresa para todos sus conocidos. En su viaje a Inglaterra, el pelinegro aprovechó para pedirle matrimonio a su novia. La fiesta de compromiso sería dentro de unas semanas por lo que sus dos mejores amigos se encontrarían demasiado ocupados. Por suerte para la castaña, Tomoyo trataba de pasar la gran mayor parte del tiempo con ella, aunque por los estudios de la castaña eso no se podía, quería convencerla de perseguir su felicidad, y si ésta estaba con Lee Shaoran, tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible para que se vieran de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Naoko Yanasigawa se había ido de la ciudad, sus vacaciones habían terminado, por lo que tuvo que regresar a la Universidad. Sakura se extrañó al saber que Rika Sasaki había salido de la ciudad. Ella y Tomoyo trataron de localizarla pero el teléfono estaba cancelado y lo único que hallaron fue una nota en la entrada de su departamento.

"Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura:

No se preocupen estoy bien, regresaré en unas semanas, fui a cerrar mi pasado.

Gracias por todo

Yosiyuki Rika"

Confiarían en la nota, no les quedaba de otra más que esperar al regreso de su amiga y cerciorarse de que ésta estaba bien.

Era sábado en la tarde y por alguna extraña razón Sakura se encontraba aún en la biblioteca de la escuela. Estaba exhausta y no había comido nada desde el desayuno, había avanzado en gran parte de su tarea, por lo que decidió ir a comer algo. La ojiverde guardó sus cosas, tomó su bolso y salió en busca de algo de alimento. La universidad estaba por el centro de la ciudad, así que iría a una cafetería que conocía muy bien.

- POV Shaoran -

Lee había tenido otra pelea con su madre, por lo que había salido a calmarse por la ciudad. Manejó un rato pero luego decidió caminar un poco, dejó su auto bien cuidado y comenzó a dar vueltas por el centro de la ciudad. Llevaba unos diez minutos caminando, hundido en sus pensamientos, y al dar vuelta en una esquina, tropezó con alguien. No le dio tiempo de identificar a la persona que iba a caer, pero el joven reaccionó rápido y le haló del brazo.

-lo sien...

-perd...

Ninguno de los dos pudo terminar sus disculpas. Sakura y Shaoran estaban enfrente uno del otro sin poder articular palabra alguna, sin poder reaccionar, después de tanto tiempo sin verse se habían vuelto a topar.

-Sha...- trataba de decir la ojiverde pero fue interrumpida

El joven, aunque tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, se acercó de inmediato a Sakura. Sostuvo su mejilla con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la tomó de la cintura. No dejo que acabará lo que iba a decir y la besó. Ella respondió al beso y rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos.

Todo cambiaría a partir de a hora.

...

Hola personitas del mundo exterior :D bueno pues originalmente éste era el final de la historia.. pero me hicieron cambiar de opinión y hay dos capítulos más que espero que les gusten :D

Gracias a todos!


	5. Una noche especial

Hay una canción! Es la de paramore - the only exception yo les diré dónde le pongan play (en verdad les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la parte correspondiente)

Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 5

Una Noche Especial

Pasaron varios días desde que se habían re-encontrado. Shaoran cada día estaba más feliz y entusiasmado, inclusive al ir al trabajo. Para él sus labores se facilitaban ahora que se había acercado más a la ojiverde, aunque ésta no estuviera del otro lado de su oficina, sabía que aquella joven era especial para él y no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. Sakura por otro lado, tenía suerte de no estar más en la revista Clow, ya que Meiling se había vuelto más insoportable que antes, no era que la odiara pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan hueca y superficial que no sabía si quien hablaba era ella o las revistas de chismes.

°°°°Flashback°°°°

Ambos seguían unidos, entrelazados el uno al otro, se separaron para tomar aire y notaron el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-creí que no te volvería a ver- Lee aún la abrazaba de la cintura, su mirada era honesta al igual que sus palabras.

-¿estabas buscándome?- incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba, Shaoran Lee se interesaba en ella.

Gracias a Tomoyo ahora Sakura estaba consciente de que el hijo mayor de Kaho Mizuki era el joven que estaba ahora en sus brazos. También sabia de la reputación que tenía, pero eso a ella no le interesaba, aunque tendría que ser cautelosa.

Shaoran (ruborizado): yo... la verdad es que...(aún más rojo y nervioso) yo no eh... dejado de pensar en tí Sakura- dijo lo último en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada, pero la castaña lo escuchó claramente -me gustas Sakura, me gustas mucho.

Esta vez Sakura fue la que se puso nerviosa y comenzó a balbucear.

-yo... yo no creí que... pensé que tú jamás...- nuevamente Shaoran la interrumpió, no importándole lo que iba a responderle se arriesgó y la besó nuevamente -tú también me gustas Shaoran- dijo al finalizar el beso

°°°°End flashback°°°°

La relación entre Sakura y Shaoran aún no estaba bien definida, en realidad, aún no lo hacían por temor que al hacerlo, se rompiera. El definirla es como poner límites, reducirla; al no hacerlo se mantenía libre y segura. Ambos estaban conscientes de que habría quienes se opondrían a que estuvieran juntos; Touya y Mizuki en especial, pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

Shaoran sabía que tendría que su matrimonio estaba arreglado, tendría que casarse antes de cumplir los 21, los cuales ya estaban muy próximos. Sin embargo, sabía que su "prometida" no estaba definida y que él tendría que elegir con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, en verdad no quería casarse tan joven, pero le encantaría que Sakura fuera esa mujer.

...

-wow no puedo creerlo- decía Tomoyo entusiasmada- en unas horas será mi fiesta de compromiso- decía mientras giraba alrededor de su amiga

-ay Tomoyo- le dijo a penas aguantando la risa al ver a su amiga bailando como una niña chiquita -me estas mareando

-soy tan feliz- y se notaba por su enorme sonrisa -amiga no puedo creer que me vaya a casar

-lo sé- le respondió con una sonrisa -pero si no te calmas, al rato vas a estar muy cansada

-bueno...- dijo tomando asiento (ya era hora xD) -Sakura...- su semblante cambió, ya no irradiaba felicidad si no que ahora lucia pensativa...

-¿qué paso Tomoyo?- estaba confundida ante el repentino cambio de su mejor amiga

-¿con quién iras hoy?- soltó al fin la pelinegra

Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta, de hecho no se la esperaba en lo absoluto

-...- la ojiverde no contestó, aún no le había contado acerca de su relación con Shaoran porque habían prometido discreción.

-¿no me digas que vas a ir sola?- le regañó su amiga

-pues...define sola..- puso una sonrisa con la cual casi siempre lograba escapar de los regaños de su amiga

-ay Sakura...Touya y Yukito no cuentan!- decía mientras buscaba su móvil- bien ahora llama a alguien para que te acompañe

-Tomoyo no es necesario...en verdad- decía tratando de excusarse

-es mi fiesta y no quiero que andes sola- dicho esto le entrego el celular a su amiga- todavía tienes algo de tiempo...- dijo esta vez suavemente- puedes..no sé...llamarle a Lee

-¿qué?- exclamo sorprendida- ¿Lee? y ¿por qué a él?- dijo ahora algo nerviosa

-ay vamos Sakura- le dijo no entendiendo el porqué seguía con esa actitud- sé que te gusta...no lo puedes negar

La ojiverde ante esta declaración de su amiga, se torno de mil colores (sobresaliendo el rojo), confundida, aturdida y nerviosa no supo qué hacer ni que decir, por lo que su amiga prosiguió.

-esa es la prueba de que sí te gusta- gritó en tono de victoria, después salió corriendo de la habitación sin dejar que su amiga le pudiera reprochar nada- no me tardo, pero espero que cuando regrese ya tengas un acompañante eh!

-ay no...- habló en voz alta para sí misma, preocupada por lo que tenía que hacer en ese instante- ¿ahora qué hago?- tal vez él se encontraría ocupado, o puede que dejara todo por estar con ella, lo conocía bastante bien y lo segundo era lo que probablemente fuera a pasar.

-sólo le diré que me acompañe...nada más como amigos- se repetía no muy convencida mientras tecleaba los números con cuidado

-creo que no está- se dijo en tono de alivió al no recibir respuesta y lista para colgar

-¿hola?- dijo una voz masculina conocida del otro lado de la línea, Sakura se puso muy nerviosa pero sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y continuó con lo que iba a hacer. Al fin y al cabo entre ellos había algo muy fuerte.

- POV Shaoran -

Había empezado a arreglarse hace rato, no solía ausentarse a las reuniones de trabajo, estaba consciente de que esas fiestas estaban llenas de inversionistas y de gente influyente que conviene tener como amigo, pero la verdad por lo que estaba a punto de cambiarlo, valía la pena. La llamada de la ojiverde le había sorprendido pero lo que en verdad lo sacó de onda fue su invitación. En general, él era quien siempre la invitaba o la buscaba, tal vez era que...¿Sakura sí estaba interesada en él?. Fuera la que fuera la verdad razón Shaoran tenía un cita oficial con la castaña.

Flashback-

Su celular comenzó a timbrar por novena vez en el día, se había cansado de estar al teléfono tanto tiempo, pero luego vió el número en la pantalla, no lo conocía, por lo que no contestaría...pero, algo lo hizo cambiar de parecer y se alegró de ello.

-¿hola?- pronunció no sabiendo quien estaría del otro lado de la línea

-hola..¿Shaoran?- dijo tímidamente una voz

-¿Sakura?- preguntó sorprendido

-sí. ¿cómo estás?- respondió no sabiendo como proseguir

-ahora mucho mejor- le dijo en tono coqueto

-sabes..yo...- los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella -yo me preguntaba si..tú...¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

-...- la pregunta lo sorprendió- no, no tengo nada que hacer..¿por qué?- realmente tenía una cena con su familia pero prefería estar con ella.

-pues veras...hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de mi mejor amiga y quería saber si tú...querías ir conmigo?- por fin lo soltó

-claro, paso por ti a las 8 te parece?- dijo alegremente

-si, nos vemos- por fin pudo respirar en paz

-nos vemos al rato- y dicho esto colgó, esta llamada le había hecho el día

End Flashback-

No podía ocultar su alegría, ver a la ojiverde le emocionaba y en unos minutos estaría con ella. Terminó de alistarse y de inmediato tomó las llaves de su coche.

- POV Sakura -

Estaban llegando al lugar de la fiesta, a su amiga le gustaban las cosas sencillas, tomando en cuenta de que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol venían del mundo en el cual la base de todo era la popularidad. El lugar era sencillo pero elegante, sólo irían las personas más cercanas a ellos dos, por lo que también no era muy grande.

Al llegar, ya había llegado la mayoría de los invitados: la madre de Tomoyo y los padres de Eriol ya estaban en el lugar al igual que algunos familiares y otros amigos cercanos a ellos. Shaoran tardó en reconocer a la pareja, Tomoyo ya no era una niña, al igual que Sakura, Eriol fue el que menos cambios tenía y por él el castaño los identificó.

-¿ellos son Tomoyo y Eriol?- le preguntó a Sakura en voz baja

-sí- confirmó viendo a quien se refería- vamos a saludarlos

Sakura lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó con la pareja, ellos no lo reconocieron de inmediato, pero Tomoyo supuso que era él, puesto que iba acompañado de su mejor amiga.

-Lee...qué gusto verte- le saludo alegremente la pelinegra

-¿Lee?...¿Shaoran?- preguntó confundido Eriol- ¿eres tú?

-¿cómo han estado? -se acercó a ellos y los saludó con un abrazo a cada uno

-¿cuándo regresaste Lee? -Eriol no estaba enterado de que Shaoran andaba en la ciudad, ya que Tomoyo y Sakura estaban tan ocupadas con lo de la fiesta y la boda que se les olvidó ese pequeñito detalle...

-hace algunas semanas -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-wow amigo, sí que has cambiado -le dijo ya alegre el pelinegro e iniciaron lo que sería una larga conversación sobre sus vidas en los últimos 10 años.

Tomoyo y Sakura platicaron un rato pero su amiga tuvo que atender a los demás invitados, la castaña dejó a sus dos amigos (Shaoran y Eriol) platicando para ir a saludar a su hermano y a Yukito que recién llegaban al lugar.

-hermano!- dijo llamando su atención -Yukito!- éste último fue el primero en notarla.

-hola Sakura- le saludó el peliblanco -te ves hermosa- le dijo en cumplido.

-que hay monstruo?- el leve sonrojo que había aparecido tras las palabras de Yukito se había intensificado pero esta vez era por enojo.

-no me llames así!- le ordenó, sin embargo su hermano ya no le prestaba atención.

-ey Yuki- le llamó a su amigo -ese sujeto de ahí... se te hace conocido?- le dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Eriol..y Shaoran, por suerte para la ojiverde, el castaño se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

-no...creo que no Touya...¿y cómo has estado Sakura?- intentando cambiar el tema, por supuesto que lo había reconocido, pero no iba a dejar que su mejor amigo empezara a hacer alguna escenita.

-muy bien... ¿los llevó a su mesa?- le preguntó a Yukito, ya que Touya seguía intentando descubrir quién era ese sujeto.

-vamos Touya- y se fueron a la mesa que les correspondía.

Sakura había estado algo nerviosa toda la noche y es que tenía una buena razón para estarlo. Su amiga contó con que Sakura iba a ir acompañada, sin embargo, no con quien. Cuando la ojiverde iba en la primaria Tomoeda, su hermano detestaba a Shaoran y al parecer aún existía cierto rencor hacia él, por lo que el tener que compartir la mesa esa noche sería algo...interesante...

-chicos, yo vuelvo en un rato- les dijo en señal de que tomaran asiento.

-de acuerdo Sakura- respondió Yukito con una sonrisa.

-está bien monstruo- respondió ahora ignorando a una joven que se le había acercado.

-hermano...¬¬- y regresó (resignada) hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

...

Los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Eriol y Tomoyo acababan de anunciar ante todos su compromiso, así que ya estaba por comenzar la deliciosa cena.

La tensión en la mesa de Sakura aún no disminuía y es que gran sorpresa se llevaron Touya y Shaoran al percatarse de la presencia del otro. Shaoran se acordaba perfectamente del hermano de su cita, claro...cómo olvidar a alguien que por defender a algún integrante de su familia es capaz de muchas cosas. Tal vez él sí se lo merecía pero era tan sólo un niño, aunque eso tampoco era justificación para todas las burlas que le hizo a la ojiverde cuando eran niños, pero ella ya lo había perdonado por lo sucedido en esa época. Touya por otro lado jamás olvidaría a ese "mocoso" cómo él le decía, varias veces le tuvo que poner un alto a ese chiquillo para que dejara en paz a su hermana, a pesar del tiempo, él no lo había perdonado.

Pasaron casi toda la noche echándose miradas de desafío y enojo, de no ser porque llegó el papá de Sakura, la velada habría estado con el ambiente demasiado pesado. Shaoran hizo mil preguntas a Fujitaka, y eso que no estaba preparado ya que no sabía que ese día conocería a uno de sus más grandes héroes. Sakura agradeció la llegada de su padre, y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por Shaoran. El baile había comenzado, pero por el momento ellos seguían platicando.

-y dime Sakura- habló Fujitaka a su hija con un tono dulce- ¿el joven Lee es tu novio? ^^

Todos en la mesa se quedaron con la boca abierta y a los dos involucrados en la pregunta, se les había trabado la lengua.

-yo... él...- trataba de decir la ojiverde pero no lograba completar una frase

-Lee, vamos a bailar- Tomoyo había llegado a salvarlos, lo tomó del brazo y lo haló a la pista

-bien Sakura- comenzó a decir esta vez Touya- ¿que hay entre tú y el mocoso?

-hermano no le digas así!- le reclamó la castaña

-no evadas la pregunta!- gritó más fuerte esta vez, enojándose cada vez más. Las personas a su alrededor voltearon hacia su mesa, cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Touya...- habló esta vez Yukito, quien trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo celoso

-eres imposible- fue lo único que dijo la ojiverde.

Sakura estaba enfadada con su hermano, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y fue lo más lejos que pudo de Touya. Ella era muy paciente y casi nunca se enojaba de verdad con alguien, pero esta vez su hermano se había pasado...

La ojiverde fue hacia el tocador, trató de despejarse un rato y volvió, pero no a su mesa. Encontró a Tomoyo, Eriol y Lee saludando a unas personas, por lo que se acercó para estar un rato con ellos. Disimuló bastante bien, pero a la que no pudo engañar fue a su mejor amiga pero decidió darle tiempo para que ella misma le contara. La velada siguió bastante bien, platicaron por un buen rato con sus amigos, hasta que llegó el momento de que Tomoyo y Eriol fueran a bailar a la pista.

Sakura y Shaoran quedaron un momento a solas, la luz del salón disminuyó y la música comenzó.

[aquí pónganle play al reproductor ^^]

La luz iluminó a los futuros esposos, el ambiente era perfecto y ellos el centro de atención. Sus rostros radiaban felicidad y Sakura estaba contenta, ya que se la merecían. Por muchos años, esos dos se sintieron solos, sus familias se la pasaban en el trabajo y jamás les brindaron la atención que merecían. Era por eso que Tomoyo quería a Sakura como a una hermana, porque la ojiverde siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Eriol fue siempre más fuerte, o al menos eso aparentaba, la pelinegra había llenado el vacío que sus padres jamás ocuparon.

When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

Todo a su alrededor desapareció.

He broke his own heart

And I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

Eran sólo ellos dos y ya nada más importaba.

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

Sus familias los apoyaban, a pesar de estar algo distanciados.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

But darling,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Los papas de la pareja los acompañaron en la pista, era raro verlos juntos y sobre todo verlos bailar, pero estaban ahí por sus hijos.

Maybe I know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

Poco a poco más parejas se les sumaron.

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Keep a straight face

Shaoran no era de los que le gustara bailar, pero se animó a sacar a Sakura, así que fueron a reunirse con los demás a la pista de baile.

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm

Content with loneliness

El baile era lento pero agradable.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception

Sakura y Shaoran se miraban fijamente, la falta de habilidad para el baile del joven y la poca capacidad de concentración de la ojiverde no fue inconveniente alguno para poder disfrutar de aquel momento que recordarían para siempre. Se acercaron cada vez más, ella colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y Shaoran descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella, mientras se envolvían en un abrazo.

El joven jamás conoció lo que era una familia, siempre estuvo bajo la sombra de su padre y su hermano era muy diferente a él por lo que no tenían buena comunicación. Shaoran tenía miedo, inseguridad, por primera vez en su vida o al menos desde que tenía memoria. Siempre hacía lo que quería, cuando él quería y cómo él decía. Pero ya no, desde que había comenzado a salir con la castaña había cambiado demasiado, se llevaba un poco mejor con su hermano e inclusive había dejado de salir a fiestas con Yamazaki. El nuevo Shaoran era más agradable, maduro y responsable.

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Por otro lado, Sakura siempre fue querida por su padre, a pesar de que viajaba mucho y se ausentaba de casa debido a su trabajo, pero ella comprendía y por eso nunca reclamó nada. Y a pesar de los celos de su hermano, sabía que también él la quería muchísimo y que aunque no fuera muy seguido a la casa siempre encontraba la forma de burlarse de su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo, siempre faltó una imagen femenina en su casa, tal vez por eso ella jamás se arreglaba o se mostraba muy femenina ante las personas. Jamás supo que su padre tuviera una cita, no sabía si era porque su padre seguía enamorado de su madre, o si había perdido la esperanza.

Estaba asustada aunque no lo demostrara, no podía asegurar que su relación con Shaoran fuera a durar, ¿y si él no era el amor de su vida? o peor, ¿y si sí lo era? ¿cómo afrontaría a la familia Lee?, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir ante aquel mundo ajeno a ella?. No, ella no sabía cómo, pero de algo estaba segura; con Shaoran a su lado, todo valdría la pena, todo por ser feliz..

Separaron sus cabezas levemente

And I'm on my way to believing

Y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso

Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

Todos en la mesa de Sakura vieron aquel final, y todos tuvieron una diferente reacción ante aquella escena. Su padre sonrió, le gustaba ver a su hija feliz y si Lee Shaoran era el responsable de ello, lo aceptaría en la familia. Yukito también se alegró, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse ella era como su hermanita, pero tuvo que buscar la forma de controlar a Touya, quien echaba humo ante aquella escenita. Al pobre de Yukito no le quedó de otra más que llevarlo afuera a que se calmara.

La fiesta seguía y sin embargo Sakura no le dirigió la palabra a su hermano hasta el día siguiente. Después de todo, ya a nadie le cabía duda de que Sakura y Shaoran eran más que amigos.

...

Pasaron unos cuantos meses desde la fiesta de compromiso de Tomoyo y Eriol, la fecha de la boda ya estaba fijada y ahora comenzaban los preparativos para ese día tan especial, que estaba más próximo de lo que creían.

En esos momentos Sakura se encontraba cenando con Shaoran en una cafetería nada ostentosa, eres muy sencilla al decir verdad, por lo menos para el joven Lee, que estaba acostumbrado a la vida de ricos y famosos. Eso a él no le molestaba, en realidad comenzaba a agradarle la idea de llevar una vida normal, siempre y cuando fuera con aquella ojiverde que lo volvía loco.

-Princesa, no me gusta que te enojes con tu hermano cada que nos ve juntos

-no es mi intención pelear con él, jamás se había mostrado tan celoso e insoportable como ahora... no me gusta que te traté mal cada que vas a la casa...

-Sakura, por tí soportaría cualquier cosa

-gracias... -respondió sonrojada- aunque sabes... me gustaría que..

-al fin te encontré!- una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, aún no habían volteado a verla cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shaoran molesto al ver a Meiling en ese lugar

-tú madre me mandó a buscarte- soltó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-al rato la iré a ver, ahora déjanos en paz- rugió Shaoran, sin embargo Meiling no se fue

-vaya Kinomoto... primero Kisho y ahora Lee... en verdad que te gustan los hombres con poder- su tono celoso no lo pudo disimular en absoluto, Meiling estaba que le hervía la sangre pero ya vería como deshacerse de ella.

-pero mira quién habla... ¿no eres tú la que se ha acostado con todos los editores y jefes de departamento de la revista Clow?- si la pelinegra quería jugar, ella también lo haría.

Shaoran sólo rió, él sabía que a Sakura no le importaba el dinero, y su apellido no significaba poder para ella. Eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, siempre tan auténtica.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra claro que estaba consciente de que aquella muchacha sabía que Souta estaba en esa lista, sabía que no la delataría, pero no se arriesgaría a que se supiera. Sólo había sido una vez, y con eso bastó para que él la odiara ya que no fue por voluntad propia, claro Ayame jamás se enteró ni se va a enterar de que tuvo que embriagarlo un poco para que accediera a estar con ella una noche. Meiling no dijo nada, sólo se fue molesta del lugar, después de lanzarle una mirada de odio a la ojiverde.

-vaya, creo que ahora está peor que cuando trabajaba con ella- comentó la castaña divertida ante su victoria.

-si tal vez... la hubiera aprovechado cuando se me insinuó- dijo Shaoran en son de broma, lo cual a la joven no le agradó mucho

-pues si quieres vete y alcánzala, yo puedo hablarle a Yuma y así nadie se queda solo- le enunció entre enojada, celosa y divertida

-celosa... jajajajajaa- él estaba divertido al ver a su novia así, aunque a él tampoco le agradó la idea de que se fuera con Yuma.

-hum...¬¬- la castaña no pudo darse cuenta de los celos de Lee, así que al no poder reclamarle nada, mejor se quedó en silencio.

-no te enojes Princesa, ella ni ninguna otra chica me interesa, sólo tú- le confesó y después le dio un dulce beso en los labios- hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo...

-mmmm de acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- dijo rendida ante los encantos de esos ojos color chocolate.

-pues veras... ya voy a cumplir 21... y mi familia... bueno... yo sé que Tomoyo y Eriol son tus mejores amigos y... aaaah!- le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba, estaba quedando como un tonto.

-Shaoran... ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó confundiéndose cada vez más

-pues yo...- metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña caja- sé que es muy apresurado pero... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	6. Confrontación

Capítulo 6

Confrontación

°°°°Flashback°°°°

Estaban en una cafetería y Meiling no tenía mucho que se había retirado del lugar cuando el joven Lee le había propuesto matrimonio a Sakura.

-sé que es muy apresurado, pero prometo protegerte siempre, cuidarte y quererte... Sakura ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó el castaño, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de estar saliendo, él sabía que no podía encontrar mejor mujer que aquella ojiverde.

-eh.. y...yo...- Sakura no se lo esperaba, en verdad que tenían poco de estar juntos, pero en realidad era por la emoción que no podía formar una palabra completa- Sha... casa... tigo... claro!- gritó cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco y pudo aclarar su mente.

Shaoran le colocó el anillo y después Sakura se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-te amo Shaoran...

-te amo Sakura

°°°°End flashback°°°°

-oh por Dios! oh por Dios! oh por Dios!- gritaba una Tomoyo emocionadísima con lo que le acababa de contar su mejor amiga, no paraba de gritar de felicidad al ver el anillo de compromiso de la ojiverde- wooooooow!

.Sakura... ¿sabes lo qué eso significa?- preguntó tomándola de las manos y con aquel brillo en sus ojos que la castaña tan solo veía cuando en verdad estaba feliz.

-que... tendré que enfrentar a ¿mi hermano?- trató de adivinar... la verdad no sabía a lo que se refería Tomoyo.

-no tonta, bueno tal vez sí, pero yo pensaba que... las dos nos vamos a casar casi al mismo tiempo... es más... podríamos hacer una boda doble!- a Tomoyo le encantaba compartir todo con su amiga, y si también podia ser su boda, entonces lo haría.

-ay Tomoyo... jajajaja- río nerviosa, y cómo no estarlo ya que su amiga se casaría en unos meses y ella aún no tenía fecha... pero sabía que iba a ser en un buen rato -pues primero tenemos que hablar con nuestras familias, lo cual va a ser bastante dificil, si te dije de cómo se puso Kaho el día que me despidió ¿no?, no creo que me quiera en su familia... y luego está Touya que es más necio que una mula.

-tienes razón... convencerlos no será nada fácil, pero yo sé que conseguiran la felicidad que buscan- dijo un poco desanimada, pero sabía que sin en verdad esos dos se querían, lucharían contra el mundo entero de ser necesario, sólo por estar juntos- entonces dime, ¿a qué familia le diran primero.. a la tuya o a la de él?

-no lo sé... supongo que tendremos que ver quien reaccionará peor, si Touya o Mizuki...

-buen punto... tu padre te apoyará y sé que Souta no quiere a Shaoran, pero si de matrimonio se trata ... supongo que igual los apoyará.

-tienes razón... aah que tarde es será mejor que vaya a mi casa Tomoyo...- dijo al notar que ya eran las 10:30 de la noche.

-de ninguna manera te voy a dejar salir a esta hora... te quedaras a dormir aquí y no es una pregunta eh!- sentenció la pelinegra

Sakura sabía que cuando Tomoyo dictaba algo, era mejor no contradecirla, ya que haría que todo el país se detuviera con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera, la diferencia con Yuma y toda esa clase de gente, era que ella lo hacía por ayudar a los demás.

- POV Shaoran -

Lee Shaoran acababa de dejar a su... ahora prometida en casa de Tomoyo Daidouji, ya que tenía asuntos que atender. Él estaba lo que le seguía de feliz, jamás se había sentido así y mucho menos por alguien que no fuera él. En verdad había cambiado bastante, pero a varios no les estaba gustando aquel cambio tan repentino, uno de ellos era el que había sido su amigo desde hace tiempo; Takashi Yamazaki.

Al principio, Yamazaki no se había preocupada por su amigo, pensaba que era una etapa y que pronto volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Mas, todo eso cambió la misma noche que Lee le había propuesto matrimonio a Sakura.

El castaño se encontraba frente a la puerta de un departamento bastante conocido por él, tocó el timbre y esperó a que respondieran.

-Shaoran! vaya... que sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo su amigo bastante sorprendido

-espero no interrumpir nada- preguntó por educación, ya que sabía que si Yamazaki tuviera compañia o no... él accederia hablar con él.

-nada de eso...- y lo invitó a pasar.

Shaoran acababa de contarle al que se suponía que era su mejor amigo sobre su compromiso con Sakura, y no lo había tomado muy bien.

-Shaoran sabes que siempre te eh apoyado en todo lo que haces... pero ¿no crees que deberías pensarlo mejor?

-ya lo hice- contestó tajantemente- Sakura es perfecta para mí y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella

-exacto, por eso lo digo

-¿de qué hablas? ¬¬

-ella en realidad no se me hace el tipo de chica que saldría contigo, sin ofender, pero tú y yo sabemos que no eres hombre de una sola mujer... y Kinomoto es bastante agradable y no sé... no me gustaría que la hicieras sufrir.

-he cambiado

-bastante, la verdad a veces ya ni te reconozco... pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo Lee Shaoran que todos conocen y por eso te pido que lo pienses.

-bien, si no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión es tú problema!- gritó enfurecido en contra de su amigo

-no me mal intérpretes, sabes que te apoyo en todo, sólo... date un tiempo y analiza si en verdad quieres que Sakura acabe como tu madre..

Eso fue todo para el joven Lee, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a su amigo de terminar de hablar cuando se levantó de golpe y salió bastante enojado de la casa de Yamazaki. Subió a su coche y aceleró lo más que pudo, primero con la intención de alejarse de su "amigo" o lo golpearía, luego para calmarse y finalmente para pensar bien las cosas. Aunque no le gustara aceptar que su amigo tenía razón, él tenía un buen punto; si Sakura se casaba con él, ella tendría que ser educada de acuerdo a las normas de la familia Lee para poder actuar como "la esposa perfecta", su encanto se perdería y tal vez su felicidad. Lo sabía muy bien, lo sabía por su madre y no quería que le pasara lo mismo a la ojiverde.

Cansado volvió a su departamento, ahí se quedó dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que Morfeo lo venció.

- POV Sakura -

Sábado en la mañana, Kero estaba recostado en la alfombra de la habitación de la ojiverde y ésta estaba vacia. Su dueña no había llegado la noche anterior a su casa y el pobre gato glotón tenía hambre, ya que ni Touya ni Fujitaka se encontraban en la casa. Uno por su trabajo y el otro... también, al final de cuentas ellos dos jamás se enterarían porque la otra miembro de su familia, no había llegado a dormir.

Mientras tanto la ojiverde estaba terminando de arreglarse, se había levantado muy temprano ya que no quería ser molestia para su amiga, quien seguía dormida. Se escusó de que se fuera sin avisar en una pequeña nota, que logró poner en un lugar dónde Tomoyo la vería y luego partió a su casa.

Aquel largo trayecto a su casa le sirvió bastante para poder pensar. Pensar... si pensar era lo que necesitaba, pensar en la forma de decir el nuevo motivo de su felicidad a su familia. La razón de su sonrisa, de aquel brillo en sus ojos, aunque tal vez Shaoran tenía razón... tal vez era demasiado apresurado aquel asunto de la boda. Además cómo lograría encajar en aquel mundo, si ni siquiera había logrado soportar a sus compañeras de trabajo ¬¬. Muchas preocupaciones surgieron en la mente de ella, no había logrado aclarar el mayor problema que tenía cuando lo vió.

Sakura ya había llegado a su casa y justo estaba revisando el correo cuando su hermano llegó.

-¿qué hay monstruo?- preguntó serio

-nada para ti- contestó lo más normal que pudo tras terminar de revisar los paquetes que había en el buzón.

-hoy papá viene a cenar... y te toca hacer la comida, que no se te olvide- dicho esto último subió a tomar un baño y dejo a la ojiverde un poco fastidiada por su actitud tan inmadura.

- POV Shaoran -

No había dormido muy bien, aún así ya estaba listo para salir en aquel lindo día. Preocupado y del mal humor se dirigia a casa de su madre, Kaho Mizuki, así es primero tendría que hablar con ella antes de llevar a Sakura y presentarla oficialmente. Sabía la respuesta, no la aceptarían, sin embargo él también era tan terco como su madre y haría todo lo necesario para no se interpusiera nadie en su relación. Yamazaki en verdad lo había hecho reflexionar, luego se ocuparía de aquellas preocupaciones.

Llegó a la casa de su madre, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar casa. Era una mansión exageradamente grande, con cuartos que nadie ocupaba, albercas y canchas vacias, el jardín sólo era ocupado por los mismos jardineros que lo cuidaban. El ambiente en aquel lugar no era el de un hogar, más bien era como un segundo lugar de trabajo... así de deprimente y vacía era esa vida.

Esperaba en la sala principal, en unos momentos sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a su madre pero esta vez trataría de actuar diferente, cómo el nuevo Shaoran que era.

-Shaoran, hijo a decir verdad me sorprende tú visita, pero me alegra que vengas a verme- dijo Kaho apenas había entrado a la sala.

-Madre, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- contestó serio

-eso me temo- respondió y tomo asiento- toma asiento querido, enseguida nos traerán algo de beber, sospecho que será una larga plática

-...- en cuanto el joven tomó asiento, dos muchachas les llevaron té y unas galletas

-antes que empieces me gustaría contarte que ya tenemos noticias de la hija del molesto de Riouh, está escondida aquí en Tomoeda, y mis hombres la están buscando.

-¿sigues con eso?- preguntó molesto, no sabía mucho del asunto pero al parecer aquella familia había sido en un tiempo un obstáculo para su familia, murieron en un accidente o al menos así lo hicieron parecer, su hija había sobrevivido pero jamás la encontraron, al igual que las pruebas que negaran el accidente.

-sabes que esa familia casi provoca nuestra ruina, aunque fue muy lamentable que tuvieran aquel accidente fatal.

Shaoran no dijo nada, le molestaba aquel tono hipócrita, no sólo de su madre, sino de todos los que le rodeaban.

-y dime hijo, de ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?- Kaho se imaginaba que no era algo bueno, no es que tuviera informantes encubiertos, pero lo mejor era asegurarse.

- POV Sakura -

En la cena, la familia Kinomoto estaba reunida y había cierto ambiente tenso en el ambiente, Touya seguía sin aceptar la relación de su hermana con el "mocoso". Estaba consciente de que no podía hacer mucho, además él la estaba haciendo feliz así que no había razón por la cual entrometerse entre ellos dos, pero eso no significaba que Shaoran le tenía que agradar.

-les tengo una buena y una mala noticia- comentó Fujitaka a sus hijos.

-vaya, que coincidencia.. yo igual les tengo noticias- mencionó mientras ocultaba su anillo de compromiso -tú primero papi xD

-bueno pues la buena es que aceptaron la tesis para el segundo doctorado- dijo radiante de felicidad

-wooooow! qué bien papá- dijo Sakura con gran algarabía

-felicidades papá- agregó Touya con una sonrisa- y ¿cuál es la mala?

-pues que tengo que presentarla en Inglaterra... por lo que estaré ausente los próximos días- dijo con un poco de tristeza, últimamente se la pasaba más tiempo afuera que en su casa.

-¿por cuánto tiempo te iras papá?- preguntó la pequeña Sakura

-Máximo dos semanas, y cuando vuelva espero que estén libres para ir a celebrar

-siiiiiiii!- gritó la ojiverde ante la idea de festejar

-bueno monstruo y ¿cuál es tu gran noticia?- preguntó Touya

-mmmm puede esperar, en realidad no es tan grande xD, así que se las diré hasta que regreses papá :D- ahora que sabía que su padre no estaría los próximos días, no quería soportar a Touya ella sola.

-¬¬- touya no dijo nada... pero él no era tonto, sabía que su hermana ocultaba algo y lo iba a averiguar.

Sakura estaba recostada en su habitación, su gato Kero estaba a lado de ella y abrazaba a su oso Yue. Ahora se daba cuenta de la capacidad que tienen las personas de cambiar tu mundo, en un segundo era simplemente una estudiante de Arqueología y ahora era la prometida de Lee Shaoran. No cabía tanta felicidad dentro de ella, no le importaba lo que fuera a pasar, ella iba a ser feliz junto a él y pensar que todo comenzó por un elevador.

Mañana habría escuela, por lo que tendría que dormir temprano para no parecer zombie al día siguiente. Acomodó la pequeña cama de Kero a un lado de la suya, se puso pijama y se durmió rápidamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, y con tanta tarea que le habían dejado los profesores, a penas y tuvo tiempo para respirar. Había hablado con Shaoran unas cuantas veces pero no se habían visto desde que se habían comprometido. A Sakura comenzó a darle miedo... cada que hablaba con él, parecía... diferente... serio... más de lo normal.

-¿se habrá arrepentido?- se preguntaba constantemente.

Tal vez había mucho trabajo en Clow, estaba consciente que trabajar ahí no era nada fácil. El fin de semana iría a visitarlo, ya lo había decidido. Pero primero tenía que visitar a Tomoyo, le había prometido ayudarle a buscar la tela perfecta para su vestido de novia y para el de la dama de honor xD.

Llegó al fin el viernes y con ello una gran tarde agitada con su mejor amiga, anduvieron paseando por todos los centros comerciales que pudieron hasta hallar la tela perfecta.

-ésta es hermosa Tomoyo- comentó la ojiverde

-lo sé!- gritó sosteniendo lo que sería su futuro vestido -es perfecta!

-jajajajaja muy bien Tomoyo paguemos pronto que recuerda q tienes que ver a Eriol hoy- le recordó, vaya eso era nuevo... Sakura recordándole a su amiga qué era lo que tenía que hacer... -ya son más de las 7, no te dará tiempo de cambiarte.

-de acuerdo...- La pelinegra pagó lo correspondiente y junto con su mejor amiga partieron a casa de la familia Daidouji.

Por otro lado, Eriol aún no veía nada de su atuendo para la fecha especial, como la mayoría de los hombres, dejaría todo para el último minuto. Acababa de salir de una importante reunión con varios socios de su padre, estaba realmente agotado, por lo que decidió salir a despejarse un poco. Quería estirar las piernas, pero recordó que tenía que llevar unos documentos a su madre, que se encontraba en casa. Tomó su coche, esta vez era bastante sencillo, después de todo nunca le había gustado llamar la atención.

No había recorrido mucho, sin embargo iba algo rápido, ya que le encantaba sentir la velocidad, siguió recorriendo por un rato y cuando llegó a una esquina, su celular sonó pero para su mala suerte, el semáforo se puso en rojo y por desgracia él no lo vio.

Tomoyo y Sakura acaban de llegar a la gran mansión, están agotadas y con mucha hambre. Subían por las escaleras de caracol cuando uno de los empleados de la casa las interceptó.

-Señorita Daidouji- había un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz y la pelinegra se dio cuenta.

-¿qué sucede?- trató de preguntar lo más tranquila que pudiera

-Es el joven Hiragizawa, está en el hospital

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron ambas jovenes al mismo tiempo

-Al parecer el joven tuvo un accidente, la Sra. Hiragizawa acaba de llamar para informarle y me pidió que se lo dijera lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias- dijo Tomoyo y salió corriendo de la casa hacia donde su prometido.

Sakura y su amiga subieron al automóvil que ya estaba esperándolas. El trayecto al hospital pareció eterno, sin embargo, cuando llegaron la espera fue aún peor.

El auto fue declarado como "Pérdida total", una camioneta arrancó sin notar el coche del pelinegro pero por suerte logró esquivarlo al último momento, sin embargo ésta evasión fue la que provocó que el pelinegro se fuera a estrellar contra la barda de un edificio. La ambulancia llegó inmediatamente y lo llevó al hospital más cercano que había en la zona.

En esos momentos su situación era muy delicada, tenía varias costillas rotas, un esguince de segundo grado en la pierna derecha y lo más peligroso; una hemorragia interna que hacia que estuviera en cuidados intensivos.

-Dos horas después-

En la sala de espera estaban Tomoyo, Sakura y la madre de Eriol, quien no dejaba de hablar por teléfono ¬¬. La ojiverde le había avisado a Shaoran pero él no podía ir en esos momentos ya que estaba afuera de la ciudad. Por otro lado, Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar, ya que las últimas noticias que habían recibido habían sido hacía ya casi una hora y no habían sido muy buenas.

-¿por qué no has llegado?- exclamaba por teléfono la sra Hiraguizawa a su esposo por vigésima vez.

-ya se tardaron- mencionó la ojiverde cabizbaja

-¿¡Acaso no te importa tu hijo!- Los gritos de aquella señora en verdad podían volver loco a cualquiera. No es que el papá de Eriol no le interese lo que ocurre en su familia, sino que todo lo contrario. Él señor Hiraguizawa estaba ya bastante ocupado aplacando a los medios que no tardaron nada en enterarse del accidente.

En eso uno de los médicos que lo atendía, entró a la sala.

-¿familiares de Hiraguizawa?- preguntó en general, a pesar de que ellos eran los únicos en ese lugar

-¿cómo está mi hijo doctor?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

-no son buenas noticias- anunció el doctor algo cabizbajo- aún no ha mejorado y no hay signos de que vaya a despertar aunque se encuentra por decirlo así.. amm estable.

La señora Hiraguizawa rompió a llanto y nadie pudo calmarla en un buen rato, Sakura tenía que ser fuerte para apoyar a su mejor amiga y quitarle de encima a la mamá escandalosa.

-¿pueden pasar a verlo?- preguntó la castaña para que sus acompañantes lo visitaran.. aunque estuviera inconsciente, tal vez así estarían un poco más tranquilas.

El médico lo pensó un poco y después añadió:

-de acuerdo, pero será mejor que la srita Daidouji pase primero en lo que usted (refiriéndose a la señora Hiraguizawa) toma algo de aíre, le avisa a su esposo y trata de recuperarse.

Sorprendentemente todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Tomoyo fue la primera en pasar a ver a aquel chico de cabello negro.

(ponganle play Evanescense - Bring me to life)

Subió lentamente las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la habitación dónde se encontraba Eriol, entró sin dudarlo y no le gustó para nada lo que vio. Su novio estaba conectado a cientos de aparatos que monitoreaban cada respiración.. cada latido de su corazón.. todo absolutamente todo de él.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

Tenía una pierna enyesada, varios moretones en ambas piernas y brazos, pero sobretodo se notaba lo que algún día serían cicatrices de los vidrios del parabrisas con el cual, su cabeza había chocado haciendo que se rompieran en cientos de pedazos y se clavaran en su cuerpo. El golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte, tenía una hemorragia interna y era por eso que estaba en coma y no sabían si despertaría algún día.

Trató de no llorar al verlo tan herido, tan vulnerable...

Now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

Se acercó suavemente a él, se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado. Tomoyo no quería estar sin él, sola... no otra vez. Eriol se tenía que recuperar, él era su forma de escapar de su realidad, de recibir el amor que nunca obtuvo de un padre.. la atención que su madre nunca le ofreció, la presión que todos ejercían sobre ella al ser la heredera de la compañía de su madre. Él era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amante y su futuro esposo. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que tan importante era Eriol para ella, pero ahora lo comprendía.. él era su todo y estaba a punto de perderlo.

Acarició su piel a través de las sabanas y luego tomó su mano que apenas estaba tibia. La sujetó con algo de fuerza con la esperanza de que tal vez reaccionara... pero nada pasó.

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

Su mundo estaba rodeado de falsas amistades, sonrisas fingidas, mentiras e hipocresías. Nació siendo hija única pero jamás se sintió cómoda en su casa, llegó a pensar en escaparse e inclusive en el suicidio. Pero todo cambió con la llegada a su vida de Eriol y Sakura, ellos dos habían demostrado su lado honesto a la pelinegra y fue cuando ella comenzó a ser feliz y ella misma... se sintió dentro de una familia. Jamás se imaginó que iba a terminar enamorándose de su mejor amigo, porque así es lo amaba más que a nada y aunque jamás se lo había dicho, él lo sabía. Nunca fue buena con las palabras, al menos no para sus sentimientos, pero no se arrepentía porque ella tenía su forma de decir lo que pensaba sin decir ni una palabra. Ahora Eriol estaba enfrente de ella debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y ella tenía tantas cosas que decirle... pero nada salía de sus labios.

Se sentó a su lado por un momento y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

No quedaba más que esperar a que se recuperara, porque el tratamiento funcionara y todo volviera a ser como antes.

- POV Shaoran -

°°°°Flashback°°°°

-y dime hijo, de ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?- Kaho se imaginaba que no era algo bueno, después de todo era su madre y sabía perfectamente cómo descifrar a su hijo.

-matrimonio- soltó sin más el joven Lee

-vaya.. así que por fin sentarás cabeza... y dime hijo.. ¿quién es la afortunada?- esto último lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo... ya que sabía que ser una Lee no era nada sencillo- espero que alguien mejor que esa tal Kinomoto...

Shaoran se iba a levantar de su asiento pero lo pensó mejor -pues te equivocas madre, Sakura Kinomoto es la mujer perfecta para mí y me voy a casar con ella

Su madre ya se lo esperaba y por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

-Y dime Shaoran ¿crees que ella pueda administrar una empresa como la nuestra? ¿sabes si ella podrá soportar con toda la presión del trabajo? ¿soportar que te vayas de fiesta y con otras mujeres? aunque no lo creas.. te tengo bien vigilado y sé todo lo que ocurré a tu alrededor y esa muchacha no es digna de llamarse Lee

El castaño se levantó de su asiento completamente enfurecido- BASTA MADRE! no te estoy pidiendo tu autorización.. simplemente vine a avisarte que voy a casarme con Sakura y no me importa lo que digas... no voy a desistir de esa idea- se encaminó hacia la salida cuando la voz de su madre lo hizo detenerse en seco

-¿así que piensas condenarla a una vida sin felicidad? ¿qué acabe como yo? se nota que la amas en verdad eh- diciendo esto último riendo, había dado en el blanco y justamente eso se lo habían dicho dos veces en los últimos días -pero no tomes en cuenta lo que yo digo... ya que nada te hara cambiar de opinión.. Shaoran.

°°°°End flashback°°°°

Llevaba ya algunos días sin ver a Sakura, cada que ella trataba de buscarlo, él se inventaba alguna junta o algo por el estilo. Hoy, sin embargo, estaba realmente ocupado, justo el día en que le avisaron que Eriol había tenido un accidente él tuvo que viajar a su natal China y no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana. Lamentaba mucho eso, pero sobre todo se sentía mal por dejar a Sakura sola tanto tiempo, la extrañaba pero quería primero aclarar su mente. Su madre le había echo pensar demasiado en su futuro con Sakura, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero no quería atarla a aquella vida de sufrimiento.. porque si... su estilo de vida no era común y bastante dificil, era por eso que se había vuelto tan rebelde.

Había tomado ya una decisión... sólo tenía que hacer una llamada para terminar con todo.

Mil perdones! En verdad creí que ya había subido toda la historia pero no sé porque hoy me di una vuelta y sorpresa… bueno ahora si ya no los hago esperar con el final

Espero sus comentarios :D y gracias por leer!


	7. Un vistazo al pasado

Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 7

Un vistazo al pasado

- POV Tomoyo y Eriol -

Han pasado 3 años desde que Eriol tuvo aquel horrible accidente, del cual ahora sólo quedan unas cuantas marcas. Tomoyo aún le atormentaba el recordar aquel evento, aunque a partir de ahí, su relación con Eriol floreció.

°°°°Flashback°°°°

Ya van varios días y la situación para Eriol aún no mejora, en realidad para ninguno de nuestros personajes. Por obvias razones de salud, Tomoyo canceló su tan esperada boda indefinidamente, haciendo que el accidente de Eriol se hiciera público. Las ojeras de la pelinegra iban en aumento por cada noche en vela que pasaba, durante el día se quedaba dormida de tan cansada que se encontraba.

Una semana más pasó antes de que el chico de las gafas diera señas de recuperación.

Su madre acababa de salir del cuarto donde se encontraba su hijo aún inconsciente. Como siempre salió del lugar haciendo drama y escándalo, pero eso a Tomoyo no le importó, ahora ni nunca. Era el turno de la pelinegra de pasar a verlo, siempre estaba igual a como lo había visto un día antes, pero aun así se esforzaba en mantener su sonrisa y el optimismo que la caracterizaba.

Ahí estaba Tomoyo otra vez en la silla de siempre hablándole a Eriol como si éste estuviera consciente. Había sido un largo día, así que esa vez la pelinegra se despidió temprano.

-Buenas noches amor- le dijo dulcemente al oído y después depositó un beso en su mejilla

-...moyo...- Daidouji alcanzó apenas escuchar y se volvió hacia su novio

-¿Eriol?- preguntó inquieta y con un brillo de esperanza

-...- nada

-Me estoy volviendo loca- contestó la joven con un suspiro

-...Tomoyo...- Eriol lo pronunció claramente, aunque muy suave, la estaba llamando. así que fue inmediatamente por el doctor para que lo revisará... Eriol estaba despertando.

Siete meses después, la boda se llevó a cabo y con ello la felicidad regresó a Tomoyo.

Su vestido estaba hermoso y lo había confeccionado casi todo ella. La ceremonia estuvo realmente bella y no se diga de la fiesta... una de las mejores bodas en todos los tiempos. Todo fue muy sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo, los invitados fueron pocos, sólo familiares y sus amigos más cercanos asistieron.

La celebración duró toda la noche y Eriol y Tomoyo terminaron completamente agotados, pero eso no fue impedimento alguno para seguir celebrando...

°°°°End flashback°°°°

Ahora los Hiraguizawa preparaban los festejos del segundo aniversario de su hijo Riku, quien tenía los bellos ojos de su madre y el caracter serio de su padre. Eso no era todo, porque ambos esperaban el nacimiento de su hija, el cual sería en unos cuantos meses. Se casaron muy jóvenes pero no había razón por la cual esperar.

Por otro lado, Rika Sasaki había hecho una llamada a la ojiverde, le había comentado que regresaría en unos cuantos días, pero sería solamente para arreglar unos documentos y después ya no regresaría nunca más a Tomoeda. Aquella noticia entristeció mucho a ambas amigas pero si Rika lo había decidido, ya no podían hacer nada.

Tiempo después se enteraron de que la buscaban y no precisamente para darle las gracias. Todo el tiempo que anduvo fuera de la ciudad, había sido para investigar sobre el accidente en el cual falleció su familia.. Ambas. Se involucró con una familia que era bastante peligrosa, por lo cual ahora tendría que esconderse y prácticamente "desaparecer".

Fue lo último que supieron de ella.. al menos como Rika Sesaki

Se mudó a otro continente; América, en el cual no se quedaba en un mismo lugar por más de medio año. Se cambió el nombre pero aun así trató de mantenerse en contacto con Tomoyo.

- POV Shaoran -

°°°°Flashback°°°°

El día que le avisaron que tenía que viajar de improviso a China, realmente lo tomo como un descanso para su mente, para poder despejarse y pensar mejor. Minutos después de haber bajado del avión, recibió una llamada de Sakura avisándole que Eriol había tenido un accidente... por el momento nada podía hacer para ayudarlos.

Trató de apresurar sus juntas y todo lo que teía que ver con su trabajo.. su odioso trabajo. Cada segundo que ,él se acercaba a su límite, jamás le había interesado la empresa de su padre y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, él era el heredero, él se tendría que hacer cargo de todo, mientras que su hermano sería puesto en segundo lugar... como siempre. Pero entonces que pasaría si él renunciaba a su puesto, a su apellido y a su familia.

Seguramente su madre se enojaría muchísimo y tal vez lo desheredaría, pero lo superaría al final. Souta por otro lado, obtendría lo que siempre quiso. Su relación jamás había sido buena, ya que a Shaoran siempre le prestaron más atención que a Souta y también lo presionaron más. Por otro lado, aunque ya no estaba con él, respetaba mucho a su padre y abandonar la revista, sería como abandonar por lo que su padre luchó por tanto tiempo.

Había tomado ya una decisión... sólo tenía que hacer una llamada para terminar con todo.

°°°°End flashback°°°°

- POV Sakura -

Sakura estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir al cumpleaños del hijo de su mejor amiga, pero es que era algo difícil teniendo una pansa de 6 meses como la que ella tenía en esos momentos. Estaba sola en casa y en unos momentos su esposo llegaría para irse juntos a casa de los Hiraguizawa.

°°°°Flashback 1°°°°

La ojiverde estaba sentada en la sala del hospital, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar...

Hace unos momentos le había hablado a Shaoran, él que se suponía que era su prometido, le informó de lo de Eriol y demás, pero realmente lo que quería era hablar con él ya que hace días que no hablaban y tenía como dos o tres semanas que no se veían. Y bueno, si planeaba salir con él en esos días, ahora ya no podría, porque el castaño le acababa de decir que estaba en China y no regresaría en un buen rato.

Estaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué Shaoran no le mencionó antes algo al respecto de su viaje?, pero no podía ponerse a llorar o hacer algo con respecto a lo que ella sentía en estos momentos, Tomoyo necesitaba que fuera fuerte por ella, por ambas y era lo que iba a hacer

Después de que Eriol despertara, ella se sintió libre para poder desahogarse, claro con el mejor amigo y enemigo de muchos... el alcohol.

Compró una botella de lo primero que se encontró en el mostrador de la licorería, se fue a su casa y se encerró.

Para no sentirse tan sola encendió el televisor y para ayudarle a liberarse, puso una película de esas para llorar como Magdalena. Llevaba menos de media botella cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas y sollozos, provocados por un par de ojos color chocolate.

Estaban a punto de casarse o eso era lo que se creía porque ya no se veían, se habían distanciado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, y eso afectó su relación y ahora su futuro era incierto.

Sakura en verdad llego a amarlo, lo amaba y tal vez lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo o de por vida. No entendía el cambio tan repentino del comportamiento de su prometido y ya no trataría de hacerlo.

Al día siguiente su gato Kero la despertó a lengüetazos, y no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el piso de la cocina. Tenía una terrible jaqueca, pero emocionalmente se sentía un poco mejor, al menos ya había llorado y se había desahogado y no lo volvería a hacer por Shaoran, o eso pensaba ella.

Sin embargo tardó bastante en notar que había recibido una llamada durante la madrugada, era de un número de China, tenía leves recuerdos pero sabía de quien había sido.

- POV Shaoran -

Estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, al fin hoy regresaría a Japón, pero para no llegar de sorpresa decidió avisarle a Sakura que llegaría muy temprano.

-casa de... Kinomoto- contestó una voz femenina bastante conocida pero algo andaba mal

-¿Sakura?- preguntó un poco dudoso

-síp.. esa zoy yo ¿qué desea?- en definitiva.. Estaba borracha y eso al castaño no le gustó para nada

-¿no sabes quién habla?

-aaaaaah.. no- se escuchaba una risa estúpida del otro lado pero era de la misma Sakura

-¿amor, por qué tomaste?- Lee trataba de tranquilizarse para no comenzar a gritar

-...- Sakura fue hasta entonces que lo reconoció -¿ahora sí soy tú amor verdad?- preguntó ebria pero enojada

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó un poco extrañado, aunque sabía muy bien de a qué se refería o al menos tenía una idea

-dejas de contestar a mis llamadas, me dejas completamente sin noticias tuyas y para el colmo vuelves a tu país natal sin ni siquiera avisarme, ¿eso es suficiente para ti o quieres que te lo explique mejor?

-...- no dijo nada, en cierto punto tenía razón

-me haces daño...-continuó la ojiverde y comenzó a llorar- ya no quiero sufrir Shaoran así que será mejor que te quedes en China- la ojiverde dicho esto colgó y aventó el teléfono lejos de su vista.

-soy un idiota- fue lo único que dijo el castaño y se tiró a su cama

- POV Sakura -

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando ella se dispuso a levantar y esconder el tiradero que había hecho, después de eso se metió a la regadera y dejo que el agua se llevara el olor a alcohol que traía impregnado. Pequeños fragmentos de su conversación con Shaoran llegaban a su mente y con ello las últimas lágrimas resbalaron junto con el agua de la regadera.

Se alistó y junto con su mejor sonrisa se dispuso a olvidar y comenzar desde cero, no se aferraría a algo que pudo haber sido y simplemente enfrentaría al mundo con lo mejor que tenía; su actitud. Tocaron el timbre y aunque no esperaba visitas hasta más tarde (de su hermano) ella bajó y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al abrir la puerta.

-Enseguida voy- gritó cuando iba a media escalera

-...- la ojiverde se quedó perpleja ante la imagen de Lee, estaba algo ojeroso y lucia bastante cansado

-lo lamento- dijo apenas en un susurro- soy un idiota

°°°°Flashback 2°°°°

Shaoran por fin había tomado ya una decisión... sólo tenía que hacer una llamada para terminar con todo. Decidió dejarla para otro día pero sus ansias fueron tales que marcó el número, que aunque se sabía de memoria, él casi no marcaba.

RING RING!

-¿qué pasó Shaoran?- contestó casi de inmediato la voz de su querido hermanito

-necesito hablar de.. negocios contigo Souta- él se encontraba en Japón trabajando como siempre.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó un tanto confundido

-yo sé que nuestra relación nunca ha sido la mejor, desde niños a mí me eligieron como el sucesor de nuestro padre y todo eso

-¿cuál es tu punto?

-tú has trabajado y te has esforzado siempre por sacar adelante a Clow y a todos los negocios que dejó nuestro padre. Te mereces mi puesto.

-...- Era cierto todo lo que había dicho Shaoran, él siempre se había dedicado más a la vida laboral que su hermano mayor, quería ese puesto desde hace mucho pero siempre supo que jamás sería de él. -¿cuál es la trampa?

-hermano.. vamos ¿en verdad no es eso lo que siempre quisiste? ¿manejar la revista? ¿dejar de ser mi sombra?

-Shaoran... hermano... ¿lo haces para estar con Sakura verdad?

-siempre fuiste muy inteligente, es por eso que quiero que tú manejes a la familia Lee y su empresa.

-¿tanto la amas?, hermano... ésta es una decisión importante y debes de estar seguro de lo que piensas hacer, una vez que le digamos a nuestra madre no habrá marcha atrás y un gran huracán se va a desatar.

-estoy consciente de ello, pero sí, la amo y no quiero que acabe como nuestra madre, además a mí me gustaría llevar una vida más relajada... un poco más normal

-Jajaja tú nunca has sido normal pero de acuerdo Shaoran.. acepto, pero tú tendrás que decirle a nuestra madre en cuanto regreses de China.

-tranquilo.. lo hare, nos vemos.

-suerte

°°°°End flashback 2°°°°

Ahora Shaoran estaba enfrente de la joven que amaba y por la cual había dejado todo, pero ahora su futuro era incierto. ¿por qué no le dijo antes lo que planeaba?

-sí- contestó fríamente

-¿eh?

-sí eres un idiota, ¿qué pensabas? ¿qué podías irte y dejarme aquí sin saber nada de ti y qué cuándo regresaras yo te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos y feliz de la vida? las parejas no se hacen eso

-lo sé.. pero tenía que arreglar unas cosas y...

-y le diste prioridad a esas cosas antes que a mí, no digo que tienes que estar pegado a mí, pero por lo menos una llamada.. un mensaje.. algo hubiera sido suficiente para saber que todavía te importo

-pero sí me importas y mucho

-se nota...

-tienes que escucharme

-tienes 5 minutos

El castaño agarró valor y velocidad para poder contarle todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

°°°°End flashback 1°°°°

El timbre había sonado y con un poco de dificultad bajó las escaleras para recibir a su marido.

Su casa no era muy grande pero la ojiverde se había encargado de decorarla bastante bien. Ella y su querido estudiaron Arqueología, bueno en realidad ninguno de los dos se había graduado aún, pero ya estaban a punto de hacerlo ^^. Él daba clases en la universidad junto a su suegro, quien le apoyaba en absoluto, mientras que ella trabajaba en un pequeño museo de la ciudad. A decir verdad les iba bastante bien y hacían lo que les gustaba.

-Hola amor!- le recibió Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

-te traje estas flores- le entregó un bello ramo y luego la besó

-gracias son bellísimas

-no tanto como tú, ¿y cómo va ese muchacho?- dijo acariciando la pansa de su esposa y hablando con él hijo que espera le preguntó- ¿no le causaste problemas a tú madre verdad?

Sakura sólo se rió, le encantaba ver lo cariñoso que era como padre.

-¿lista para irnos señora Lee?

-Por supuesto que sí señor Lee- Se fueron al coche y Shaoran le ayudó con el regalo para el hijo de Eriol y Tomoyo

-espera amor, olvidé mi bolso

-yo lo traigo... ¿el rosa?

-sí, está sobre la cama

-enseguida vuelvo

Al castaño le emocionaba la idea de ser padre, aunque al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de nervios, pero en fin. La relación con su hermano había mejorado bastante ahora que no competía contra él y aunque su madre se había enojado muchísimo cuando le dio la noticia de que se casaba con Sakura e iba a dejar la revista Clow, Kaho Mizuki ya empezaba a superarlo. Estaban viviendo sus vidas sin preocuparse de competir ni nada de eso, simplemente eran felices.

Ahora si.. pff ya acabé la historia y en verdad espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios :D otra cosa.. perdón por la ortografía, a veces se me va uno que otro acento y pues ya ni lo reviso…

Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.


End file.
